Pokemon Split Worlds
by OPFan37
Summary: Hello? Can you understand me? Thank goodness. My name's Elin, a group of us pokemon gamers were going to this camp, when we were suddenly transported to the pokemon world! And now some of us are turning into pokemon to save the world or something! If anybody can here this, HELP ME!...Huh? Sorry, but OC's no longer being accepted? What does that mean? And what's a TF fic?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Introduction

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! I'm OPFan37 and I guess this is a story!**

**In case you didn't know, this isn't an actual chapter, this is just an introduction chapter.**

**This can be classified as a tf fic, however it's mostly going to be adventure.**

**Also, you should know that this is more of a 'Side Project' story, so it might not be updated as often as the rest of my stories, just to let you know.**

**This story takes place in the real world where our characters are transported to the pokemon world through unnatural means. (Epic foreshadowing!)**

**Now then, I'll move straight onto OC's. I'm just going to put the form here for you to use, then I'll explain it at the end:**

**Name: (Surname optional)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (As a human obviously. Include any features that get passed to them as a pokemon such as scars or any objects of clothing.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Species: (Now, I'm being specific on this one. You can have any pokemon from Gen I to Gen VI. You have to be in first evolutionary form, however if it evolves twice you can have secondary evolutionary form e.g Dewott, Nuzleaf, Lampent e.t.c. Also, NO LEGENDARIES.)**

**Quirks: (What I mean by this is any traits they gain as a pokemon. Such as an Oshawott getting protective of their scalchop or an Eevee who likes to be petted.)**

**Moveset: (Four move limit does not apply, however I nwill say a limit of no more then ten.)**

**Love Interest: (Optional, details afterwards.)**

**Other: (Anything I've missed? Fears? Hobbies? e.t.c?)**

**Okay then, let us discuss things.**

**First off, love interests. Your first option (If you choose so.) is to send in two OC's, yes, I'll allow that. Your second option is to choose a main character.**

**HOWEVER!**

**You cannot choose a character that has the word 'BARRED' under love interests, that is final. Those who have 'None' underneath love interests are free. And know that there can only be ONE for each character! So you could have some unrequited love.**

**Now about choice of pokemon.**

**I already said choice of pokemon bracketed in the species category. But I say this now, there can only be one pokemon, so I'm not gonna accept 10 Eevee's. It's a case of first come first serve, so I might have to PM you to, regrettably, ask you to change your choice. You can choose starters as well.**

**Now then, as examples, here are profiles for our main characters:**

**1.) Name: Elin Ray**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Tall with blue eyes and black hair that sticks out on the left side. He wears a Red jumper and black and red striped shirt with blue jeans.**

**Personality: Is very kind and polite to others, but can be quite in front of people he doesn't like.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: friends, food and pokemon. Dislikes: Bad people, loud noises.**

**Species/Quirks/Moveset: To be revealed. (No spoilers!)**

**Love Interest: TAKEN!  
**

**Other: Fear of spiders in general. Is slightly autistic.**

**2.) Name: Elizabeth (But everyone calls her Liz)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Slightly short with brown eyes and long purple (dyed) hair. Wears a dark blue jacket over a green shirt with brown skinnys.**

**Personality: Kind to others but can has a sarcastic comment to anyone who annoys her. She also agrees with most things, apart from stupid ideas.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Cake, internet access. Dislikes: Homework, places without internet access.**

**Species/Quirks/Moveset: To be revealed (They're ALL to be revealed!)**

**Love Interest: TAKEN!  
**

**Other: Is a master at X and Y.**

**3.) Name: Harrison**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Slightly short with neat brown hair and large rimmed square glasses, wears a long sleeved dark brown shirt with black trousers.**

**Personality: Is very kind and smart on all matters, but can be quite a lot of the time. He likes to relax a lot.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Pizza, card games, Youtube (No Copyright intended.). Dislikes: Jerks.**

**Love Interest: TAKEN!  
**

**Other: Previously didn't like pokemon, was introduced to it by Elin.**

**4.) Name: Connor**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Cold grey eyes with spiky black hair. Wears a dark red T-shirt with a flame on it and baggy grey trousers.**

**Personality: Cold and distant towards others, and doesn't like to make friends. Basically, he's a d***.**

**Likes/Dislikes: None.**

**Love Interest: BARRED!**

**5.) Name: Daniel**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Dark blue eys with average thin framed glasses and shaggy brown hair, plus the beginnings of a beard/moustache combo. Wears a leather jacket over a plain dark blue shirt and blue jeans.**

**Personality: Always seems positive and has a good sense of humour. He also keeps a level head in any situation.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: pokemon, Breakfasts, technology. Dislikes: Stuck-ups and bad food.**

**Love Interest: None**

**6.) Name: Michael**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Has large frizzy hair and brown eyes. He wears a black gothic T-shirt and matching trousers.**

**Personality: Always talks in relatively the same tone, and has a good sense of humour. He likes to talk to others he likes, but deliberately avoids people he doesn't like.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Writing and reading. Dislikes: Classes and work.**

**Love Interest: BARRED!**

**Other: Is a good writer, and likes to write his own story.**

**7.) Name: Sarah**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Has pink dyed hair in two pigtails and a large pink bow in her hair. She has green eyes and wears an orange shirt with a pink skirt.**

**Personality: Acts like she's on a constant sugar rush, and can't get enough of cute things.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Cute things, including pokemon and sweets. Dislikes: Anything 'uncute'.**

**Love Interest: TAKEN!  
**

**8.) Name: Janine**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Has long blond parted hair and amber eyes. She wears a green jacket and cream coloured skinnys.**

**Personality: Is incredibly shy and has difficulty making friends. She tries to hide behind everything a lot of the time. She also likes to help others.**

**Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Helping others. Dislikes: People and animals in pain in sorrow.**

**Love Interest: TAKEN!**

**Other: She is an excellent baker, but prefers to leave anything she bakes out anonymously for the morning.**

**And so that is everyone! I must say that the following pokemon are taken and you can't use them, apologies:**

**Duskull, Floette, Munchlax, Pichu, Skitty, Staryu, Treecko and Vulpix.**

**Now then, I believe that is everything. Thank you for reading this introductory chapter and I hope to recieve some OC's soon! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Slight Detour

Well, how did it start?

Oh right, introductions first. Sorry about that.

My name is Elin Ray, I'm 16 and I WAS pretty tall with black hair and blue eyes.

If your still interested in mine, and a lot of good peoples stories, then please read on.

I suppose it began when I received this invitation from this place known as the 'Pokemon Camp Tournament'. The letter read like this:

'Dear Sir/Madame

We at the Pokemon Camp Tournament have reviewed your battle performance via online results. The Pokemon Camp Tournament is a specific tournament that will be held in London, and will gather gamers from all over the world. The tournament will narrow a large number down to sixty, and those winners will go to a camp specifically for battles and activities between one another. If you do decide to accept, you must enter your details into the form below and send it to the address at the bottom of this letter. Food and accomodations will be included and no payment may be made, we hope you will participate.

Sincerely,

K. Walter, Head of the Pokemon Camp Tournament.'

Naturally, I asked (possibly begged) my mum if I could go, giving all of the reasons why it would be good for me, and she eventually agreed.

On the form was which team I would use, from Gen IV to Gen VI. I decided to go with my Black 2 team of Serperior, Lucario, Zoroark, Azumarill, Latios and Black Kyurem (Being extremely grateful legendaries were allowed.).

I sent the form back and got a response about five days later. I couldn't contain my excitement knowing I'd got in, I packed my 3DS and prepared to go in three days.

All of those participating in Britain were to be picked up in Suffolk by bus, so I was driven down and dropped off on the day, full of excitement. I was wearing a red jumper over a red and black striped shirt and jeans, with three spare sets of clothes in my bag. I quickly found the bus and walked over when I bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I mumbled, rubbing my now sore head.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going."

My eyes widened in realization and I looked up to be met with a somewhat short guy with neat brown hair and large rimmed square glasses.

"Harrison?"

He looked at me and he gasped. "Elin? What are you doing here?"  
he said he hated pokemon, which is something I wouldn't stand for seeing as ho  
I stood up and brushed myself down in time with Harrison. "I got invited to the Pokemon Camp Tournament, what about you?"

"Same, so we're both going then?"

I nodded. "It looks like it."

We shared a quick handshake. Me and Harrison had been best friends for five years now, when I first met him he said he hated pokemon. I wasn't gonna take that lying down considering he hadn't played a single game. I lent him my Soulsilver cartridge and he instantly loved it, getting Heartgold shortly after.

We both walked to the bus. "So what team are you entering with?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Heartgold." He replied. "I heard the tournament is set out into different categories for the different generations."

I nodded. "Seems like they'll be Gen four, five and six winners by the end of it. I'm entering gen five with my Black 2 team. I hope we'll both be winners."

"Me too." Harrison smiled.

We got on the bus, giving our forms to signify who we were and sitting together.

"Wait...Elin? Is that you?"

I turned around to see a girl around Harrison's height with long dyed purple hair wearing a blue jacket.

"Liz? You got invited as well?"

"Yep. I think it's kinda creepy how they can check your results like that, but whatever, it helped me get on this thing."

I'd known Liz for almost a year now, but she was already someone I'd take a bullet for...okay maybe not a bullet but a large punch to the stomach or something like that.

Harrison turned to her. "Um, are you a friend of Elin's?"

Liz looked at the new face. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

Let's call my friendships a coin. One side is friends I walk to school and talk with, the other is friends AT school. Harrison belongs to the walk side, Liz to the school side, that's just the way I set it out.

"Liz, this is my friend Harrison. Harrison, this is Liz, my friend." I explained.

The two gave greetings to each other as more people got onto the bus, some of them were around 18 whilst others were as young as 10! I didn't remember an age limit being on the form, was this okay?

Before I could think more though the bus set off for London. Our little group of three talked together. "So which gen are you using, Liz?"

"I'm using my Pokemon Y team." Liz said.

I sighed with relief inwardly. Liz always beat me at Y, so I didn't want her to be in the same gen as me. "In that case, we can all win! I hope we do." I said.

All three of us nodded in agreement.

It took a couple more hours to arrive at London, and a hotel as well. We all got pretty basic rooms and were told that the tournament would be in an hour.

I managed to prep my team before we were called down to participate.

We were led to a room similar to other pokemon tournaments where we were all put into our gen categories. The tournament was three turns six-on-six single battle tournament style to have around twenty of us left, so we'd have sixty gen IV, V, and VI winners by the end of it.

We were all shuffled randomly and placed into our tournaments, I was in Gen V No. 18. I managed to win my first match with two pokemon remaining thanks to my Black Kyurem. Next round was a bit tougher, but I managed to beat my opponents Accelgor with my Serperior's Aerial Ace. For the final round my Azumarill just managed to pull through with a Superpower against an Umbreon, making me Gen V winner no. 18.

Afterwards the sixty winners were announced and were told that for being successful we would be successfully going to the camp for two weeks.

I wasn't interested in hanging out with the other twenty Gen V winners, so I went to find Harrison and Liz. I cannot tell you how relieved I was to find out they had won as well.

"Oh woooow! Hey there!"

I raised an eyebrow at the bubbly voice and turned to see a girl running towards me. She looked about 15 with pink (Pink?) hair in two pigtails complete with a giant pink bow to complete it. She was wearing an odd mix of an orange shirt and pink skirt and as she reached me i realized she had green eyes.

'Is she a cosplayer?' I thought to myself as she struggled to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

She immediantely stood back up. "Yep! Your one of the winners right? I'm trying to say hello to as many people as possible!" She held out a hand. "I'm Sarah! It's great to meet you!"

I shook her hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, too! I'm Elin, Elin Ray. So what Gen did you use?"

"Me? I used number six, it's just so full of cute pokemon!" She squealed.

"I take it you like cute pokemon then?" I had heard about a competitor who had managed to win using a Sylveon overusing Attract and Swagger, was this her?

She nodded. "Uh-huh! They're my favourites, they can be strong as well you know!"

She didn't seem bad at all, I was glad that I'd have another friend apart from Harrison and Liz for two weeks.

I thought something caught my eye, so I looked...and frowned.

Coming towards us was a guy with cold gray eyes and spiky black hair. He had on a dark red T-Shirt complete with a flame design and baggy grey trousers, he had a constant glum look on his face.

I huffed. Connor. He was a complete jerk when it came to battling, he always gave me the cold shoulder ever since I beat his team of shiny legendaries with my Latios.

As soon as he saw me he just snorted and walked away.

Sarah puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Who was that guy? He was weird."

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him. He's just a jerk." Inside I was seething, I'd have to spend two weeks with Connor? Brilliant. I'm not the kind of guy to judge but Connor was just an all around terrible person. "But anyway, I wanna say that it was great meeting you, and that I'm glad we'll be friends."

She smiled. "You too! I hope we'll see each other again soon!" She then skipped off.

I just smiled and went back to my search.

_SPLITWORLDS_

I finished packing my stuff as we all got onto the bus, now that the tournament was finished we were all off to the camp. Don't ask how sixty people managed to fit in one bus.

Me, Harrison and Liz were all sitting together again, and I was telling them about Sarah and Connor.

"Connor's here as well?" Harrison questioned.

"Sooooo your not exactly friends then?" Liz said, knowing the answer full well.

"He's a poor loser." I shrugged. "Won't admit when he loses, always thinks he's the strongest and that his ideas are the best, that kinda guy."

"Wow, sounds charming." Liz murmured sarcastically.

Harrison didn't really seem to be in the conversation. He was looking towards the back of the bus.

"Hey Harrison? You okay?" I asked.

He pointed. "Look at those three at the back, do you think they're okay?"

We all stared at the back of the bus as discreetly as possible to see three people sitting there.

The first guy was kinda tall and seemed to be 17, he had short and rugged dark brown hair with grey eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and denim jeans, and he was trying to cover his face with a red scarf.

The second was a girl who looked about 15. She was kinda short with dark brown eyes, obviously contacts. She had dyed hair, except it was dark green with straight-cut bangs that reached her shoulders, curling inward slightly. She was wearing a dark green half-jacket over a light blue polka-dotted dress with pink leggings and boots along with a green scarf. She was pretty...cute, I guess.

The third girl was 16 (I guessed.) and had long parted blonde hair with amber eyes. She was wearing a green jacket and cream coloured skinnies, she was trying to hide behind a book.

"They just seem a bit shy." I said. "I hope they find some friends at the camp. Maybe we should try and talk to them once we arrive."

"Let's give them a bit of space, just so they can start to feel comfortable." Harrison suggested, stretching out and relaxing.

I started looking around at my other future camp members. There were some secluded ones and a few jokers, you know the kind I mean. I saw this one guy who was wearing a Dragon Ball-Z jacket.

Liz noticed where I was looking. "Have you ever watched DBZ?"

I shrugged. "Just AMV's. I told you, I'm a One Piece fan."

She gave me a half-lidded look. "Fairy Tail's still the best."

We glared at each other, quickly followed by a heated discussion about which anime was better.

This went on for a while, time seemed to go by pretty quickly, so much so that we kinda lost track of our surroundings.

"Hey everybody! We're here!"

The drivers call snapped us out of our discussion, along with the rest of the busgoers.

We walked out of the bus single file to find ourselves in a thick, luscious forest, with tall trees and lots of flowers. In front of us was a large unlit campfire and two large wooden cabins, presumably male and female dorms.

I looked around at the forest and turned to my two friends. "Have either of you seen any forests like this in England?"

Harrison pushed his glasses back up. "Well, we could be further up north, maybe we're in Scotland."

Liz, however was focused on something else. "This place DOES have electricity tight? And internet? I mean, come on! I brought my 3DS with me!"

Liz had been obsessed with technology ever since her 'traumatic experience' camping without electricity for a week.

The driver, a short man with grey hair and a bushy moustache beard combo, stepped out and turned to Liz. "Don't worry, we have small generators for both dorms which supply electricity."

Liz sighed with relief as we all stepped out. We were quickly assigned to our gender specific dorms to set ourselves up. Whilst we were there I met two more familiar faces, Daniel and Michael.

Daniel had dark blue eyes and thin framed glasses plus shaggy brown hair. He had a beard moustache combo starting and was currently wearing his favourite leather jacket and blue jeans. Daniel's a pretty good friend to have once you get used to him.

Michael's hair was large and frizzy coupled with brown eyes. He was wearing one of his trademark gothic T-shirts and black trousers. I actually owe a lot to Michael, he's the guy who introduced me to Fanfiction. I went through the 'addicted' phase for a bit afterwards, but I passed through it...honest.

"Why didn't I see you guys at the tournament?" I asked.

"We were in gen six, I was winner number 2 and Michael was winner number 9." Daniel explained.

"We didn't really start talking with anyone JUST yet. More then half of them were gonna go after all." Michael elaborated.

I nodded in response, talking with them for a bit longer before we were all called out for tea. It seemed like the driver was organizing everything as he handed out burgers and hot-dogs, I was beginning to wonder if we'd see anyone else.

We all sat around the huge campfire eating away, I had glanced at Connor over to my left and tried to stay as far away as possible, so i found myself sitting between a guy and a girl.

I attempted to make conversation with one of them, so I turned to the girl. "So, why did you come here?"

She looked at me as she stuffed half a hot-dog in her mouth. I thought she looked about 16, same as me, she was slightly short, with long brown hair tied back by a white ribbon and light blue eyes. She was wearing a green tanktop and a dark blue skirt. "Pardon?" She asked.

I waved my hands frantically. "S-Sorry! I was just trying to make conversation."

She smiled. "That's okay, I'm Kana Asa, but just call me Kana."

"I'm Elin Ray, it's nice to meet you." I said. "Why did you accept the invite?"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess it's because my best friend got an invite too, so I decided to join him, it's better then going alone after all."

I looked around. "Your friends here? Who is he?"

For some reason, she pointed to a nearby tree. I raised a head and an eyebrow and gasped. There was a guy sitting in the tree. He was eating a burger and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. From where i could see, he had medium length brown hair and was wearing a dark green shirt covered by an unzipped lighter green jacket and dark blue jeans.

"That's your friend? What's he doing up there?" I asked.

"Don't worry about the Tree Climber. He does it most of the time." Kana chuckled. "But if you want his real name it's Rei Kasai."

"Rei, huh?" I said.

I noticed the guy sitting next to me was looking up with a smile. He had long black hair with bright green eyes, gauges, a black T-shirt with a silver coloured hoodie, navy blue jeans, a black studded belt and converse jeans.

"Uh, hey there." I said with a small wave.

He turned to me with his big, careless smile. "Hey! Sorry for listening on your talk, your friend seems pretty cool! I'm Luke! Luke Thomas! It's nice to meet you, Elin and Kana!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Luke." I smiled.

Luke looked back to the tree. "Hey Kana? You and Rei seem pretty cool, can you introduce us some time?"

Kana shrugged. "I could try, Rei's kinda shy though, so I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" H ethen pondered for a bit. "Wonder if I could climb that high...?"

After I moved on to my third hot-dog, this time with extra mustard, I heard a familiar voice. "Heeeeeeeeeey! Eliiiiiiiiin! Over heeeeeere!"

I looked around for a minute before I saw Sarah sitting diagonally away from me, waving so hard I thought her arm would fall off. Her outburst had made everyone turn towards her.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kana asked.

"Kinda, I met her back at the tournament, she seems pretty nice." I admitted.

I noticed Luke was staring a bit, so I gently poked him. "Luke? Are you okay?"

"Hey there!" Luke shouted suddenly.

"Oh! Hey!" Sarah shouted back.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Luke!" He shouted.

"Hello Luke! I'm Sarah!"

This shouted conversation took place for a while, much to the dismay of others. I noticed that some of the more shy campers were trying to shuffle away from both of the conversationalists. I happened to see that blond girl trying to pull into herself, whilst a guy comforted her.

Now, he was the LAST guy I expected to be a comforter. He had black hair in a dyed bleach blond mohawk, his eyes looked sharp blue, and he had three studs in his right eyebrow. He also wore black spiked armbands, a black T-shirt with the union jack on the front, and torn blue jeans with a pair of black steel toed boots.

I shuddered. He looked pretty damn scary, and I'm not gonna lie, plus I'm not one for piercings. The two were polar opposites and yet they were so close? It just didn't seem...right.

I turned to Kana as Luke was still having his shouting conversation. "Hey Kana? Do you know who those two are?"

Kana looked at them and shook her head. "Not really, I've seen those two together a lot though, it's like he's her bodyguard or something."

Once Luke and Sarah had finished their conversation Luke suddenly stood up. "Okay! I've decided!" He then ran over to a tree and started climbing it with some difficulty.

"Luke! What are you doing!?" I called to him.

"Climbing!" He yelled in response. However as he reached for the next branch it snapped and he came tumbling down in a bunch of twigs and leaves. We all winced as he got an earful from the driver, he didn't seem to mind though, still smiling away.

I met up with Harrison and Liz again just before we were gonna settle down. "Did you guys make any new friends?" I asked.

Harrison sighed. "Well, I can tell you did." He glanced at Luke. "But yes, a lot of people here are really nice, do you see those two over there?"

I turned to where he was pointing to be met with a guy and girl.

The girl was of average height with black, waist length straight hair worn down with brown eyes. She was wearing a black sundress with white pok-a-dots and a white belt, complete with a pair of black flats.

"That's Melanie." Harrison explained. "She's very nice, but you have to be patient with her so she can get comfortable with you. Just be careful okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry so much, you okay?"

He looked away. "N-Never mind." I dropped the subject.

The guy seemed to be 10, he was short and thin with curly black hair and sad brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that had three white palm trees imprinted on the front with grey shorts and dark green slippers. And I'm pretty sure that if I squinted I could see braces.

"That's Louis Sierra." He sighed. "I don't really think I can call him my friend just yet, he seems to have low self-esteem, and he seemed like he didn't really want to talk to me."

I frowned. "Poor guy, and when only 10 as well."

"He's 13."

Liz double-glanced. "Well, I should know about looking younger then you are."

"So did you make any friends, Liz?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I found someone." She then scanned over the area, and finally jumped when she found someone. "There she is!"

Me and Harrison glanced over to where she was pointing to see a young girl. She was kinda tall with no definite *ahem* build. Her hair was chestnut brown and was tied in a high ponytail, with bluish green eyes and skin that had a light pink hue shade.

"That's Nina." Liz told us. "She's really nice and friendly, so yeah, she's a good mate."

"She seems to be the youngest camper we've seen so far." Harrison thought aloud. "She only looks about 11."

I shrugged. "As long as she's happy, isn't all that really matters?"

"I guess so." Liz said. "Right then, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

I looked at my watch and gasped. "It's only 11PM! I thought you stayed up later, Liz!"

She turned to me and pondered for a second. "Did I mean that? What I meant was lie in bed and play pokemon until 3 in the morning."

I rolled my eyes as me and Harrison headed back to our cabin.

As we walked there I thought I saw someone, thinking it was Connor I turned away, but I glanced a bit and found myself looking at a girl.

She seemed to be 17, with shoulder length black hair that was hanging in her face, but I could still see her dark blue-grey eyes and how pale she was. She was wearing some pretty basic clothes, just a shirt and jeans. But what really caught my attention was the back of her left hand, which had 22 small scars on it. She quickly walked on without giving me a glance.

I turned to Harrison. "Hay Harrison? Do you know who that was?"

I pointed to her as Harrison adjusted his glasses. "Her? I saw her at the tournament, to be honest I was a bit curious about her, so I asked around a bit...her name is Victoria Raven. She rarely talks to anyone, and nobody knows much about her past. A lot of people compare her to a vampire because of her skin."

I looked at her as she entered her dorm. "She seemed so sad..."

"It's personal matters Elin, we can't get involved." We continued walking on.

"I guess so..." I sighed as we all walked in.

I talked with Harrison, Michael, Daniel and now Luke for a bit as well as battled them a few times.

"Hey Elin, your friend Sarah's really nice." Luke said as he was looking for someone to battle.

'Like peas in a pink pod.' I thought to myself as I watched Daniel win a battle via Link Battle, thank god this place had internet access.

Eventually I settled down, but that didn't mean everyone else did. I was kept awake for another hour as my camp-mates made bets as they battled. But, FINALLY we all managed to drift off to sleep.

_SPLITWORLDS_

I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, but more rather 2 in the morning.

Damn it I needed the toilet.

I dragged myself out of bed to look for the toilet, I eventually found a quaint, SANITISED outhouse, thank god.

It was only when I was walking back to the cabin when I happened to glance skyward, and I gasped.

The night sky that was set before me was filled with stars, I cuold even see what looked like a galaxy so far away. They were all shining and sparkling against the black sky, billions of them, it was truly breathtaking.

'Woah, I've never seen a sky like that before...' I breathed inwardly. I was beginning to think we might have driven to a whole different continent or something.

Suddenly it seemed like something flashed. I turned my eyes back towards the ground to see some sort of light coming from deeper in the forest.

Now, my first thought was to run back to the cabin as fast as possible and alert everybody. But, something about that light just felt...warm, and compelling. So much so that I felt myself walking towards it.

I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest until I crouched down in a bush. In front of me was a large clearing, in the center was some sort of stone structure, it looked similar to a totem pole, but with weird symbols instead.

Then something floated out from behind it, checking it as if for damage. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. It was small with a long tail that had what looked like a large bump on the end, its arms were pretty stubby, and it had large blue eyes.

My jaw dropped so much I thought I could taste dirt.

It was a frikkin Mew.

I covered my mouth to muffle my screams of excitement and confusion. There was an ACTUAL Mew FLOATING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HOW WAS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?

My mind began racing with possible explanations. I was dreaming, I'd knocked myself out and was delirious, I was hallucinating. But the pokemon kept floating around the structure, still examining it.

I began to slowly take steps back to begin a sprint to the cabin.

SNAP!

I swore in my head as a twig cracked beneath my feet.

The Mew instantly picked up the sound and turned in my direction. I sighed knowing my cover was blown, and I walked out with my hands above my head. "It's okay, I'm not armed or anything."

The pokemon floated towards me and looked me in the eye, she then did what sounded like a small giggle. _"It's alright, I knew you were here all along."_

I lowered my hands in shock. It felt like her voice was ringing in all the corners of my mind. Oh yeah, her voice was feminine, so I can tell she was a girl. "How did you-?"

_"I'm talking to you through psychic abilities."_ She explained. _"Your Elin right? And you know who I am, of course."_

I nodded. "Well, yeah...but, your a MEW! A real Mew! Don't you...um, please don't take this the wrong way, but don't you only exist in video games?"

She giggled again. _"Well, in your world, yes."_

I gasped. "My...world?"

She floated closer to me. _"Elin, I must tell you that you and everyone else have been brought to our world for an important reason. There is no time to explain for the moment, please give me your hand."_

I held out my hand and she took it in both of hers, closing her eyes for a minute as my hand felt all tingly. After a minute or so she took her hands away with a smile and a nod. _"Yes, you are compatible."_

"Compatible?" I frowned.

_"Please don't be afraid, come with me."_ She led me over to the weird statue, which was still giving off a slightly faint white glow. Mew turned to me. _"Elin, I beseech you, all I ask is that you touch this stone, and accept your destiny."_

I was definitely having second thoughts about this. But looking at Mew with her large pleading eyes made me break.

So, gingerly, I reached a hand out and placed my palm on the statue, it was surprisingly warm to the touch.

Before I could react, the statue gave off a huge flash of light, temporarily blinding me as everything was washed in white.

Then darkness fell.

**And that is Chapter 1 done! What did you guys think? Say so in a review, they do help.**

**Oh, and victory! I managed to fit in all of the OC's I've received one way or another! Thank you to those who sent them in! I can't believe I've got so many! Here's the credit to their creators:**

**DBZ jacket guy (Temporary name obviously): Wildlian**

**Red scarf guy (Temporary name! AGAIN!): SentientPixel**

**Victoria Raven: K.E. Holt**

**Green hair girl (I apologize to their respective authors, the names WILL be revealed, I'm not that bad a person.): visceraEffect**

**Mohawk guy: reven228**

**Nina: kitsunelover300**

**Rei Kasai and Kana Asa: CalzoneCannon**

**Luke Thomas: BloodStarGeneral**

**Melanie: Mizuki1-Kiruri13**

**Louis Sierra: Two-Tailed mouse**

**Thank you so much for your submissions! I respect all of your OC's and hope to give them as much screentime(?) as possible!**

**By the way, if you check the previous chapter you will see that Harrison, Sarah and Janine are all TAKEN as love interests. So you can't list them anymore! Also, to Two-Tailed mouse, sorry, but you fell just short on Janine as a love interest, don't worry, as you've seen I'm still including your OC, but if you want to make any changes just say so!**

**Finally, thank you for reading my story! See you next time!**

**Pokemon, DBZ, One Piece and Fairy Tail all belong to their respective owners, I only own my own OC's.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught White-Faced

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with wide eyes.

I looked left and right to be met with wood and beds on either side of my vision, and that my legs were covered with cloth. It felt like I was still wearing the same clothes too.

I then realised that I was back in the boys cabin. Checking the clock next to my bed I saw it was 7:14, FAR too early for a teenager to be up.

'What the heck?' I thought, rubbing my head. 'Was that all...just a dream?'

That meeting with Mew certainly felt real...everything seemed so clear. I violently shook my head, I must be going insane.

I got out of the comfy bed and looked around, there was a sink in the corner so I went over and ran the cold tap, splashing water in my face.

I then happened to look in the mirror.

And I had to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming.

My skin was white. And not just a pale white, CHALK white, whitest of the white.

I checked my arms, they were white. Legs, same thing. My entire skin was white.

I covered my mouths with both hands and continued screaming into them. 'WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELL!?' My mind zapped.

I suddenly heard some groaning behind me. I turned in shock to see several beds stirring. I quickly panicked and dashed back into bed, covering the whole of my body in white sheets.

I heard a few voices. "Urrrgghhh...What time is it?"

"Oh come on! It's only 7:17! Who the hell woke us up!?"

"I...thought I heard someone screaming."

"You were just hearing things Louis, stupid girl."

"Hey! He's not a girl!" That was definitely Harrison's voice.

"Why are you sticking up for him, Square-Eyes?"

"Real original you dick."

"Why are YOU speaking, Chris?"

Chris? That was a new name. I carefully peeked over the covers to see that guy with the mohawk talking.

"None of your business! Piss off!"

"What the f*** did you say!?"

I just hid underneath the covers, I don't agree with confrontations. In the meantime I kept looking at my ghostly skin and trying to convince myself that this was a dream, panicking the whole time.

I eventually felt a presence fall over me. "Hey Elin!" I heard Leon say. "We need to be getting up now! The driver said we were starting a mini tournament! And hey, You think you could help me get your mate Harrison out of bed? He sure can sleep!"

My heart was pounding away inside my chest, I raced through my brain, trying to think of a suitable excuse. So I switched to a sickly tone. "Uh...I can't Leon...*Cough*...I don't feel well..."

He tried to lift the covers, but I kept a firm grip on them. "Do you want me to find a doctor or something?"

"No!" I said with too much urgency. "I mean...I'm sure it will...*Cough*...pass eventually."

I heard someone walk over. "What's going on?" It was Harrison.

"Looks like Elin's sick." Leon said.

"Elin? Sick? Elin's never sick!"

Curse my effective immune system.

I felt Harrison push me. "Come on, Elin. I know you're not the lazy type."

I clutched my covers as tightly as possible. To be honest, I really wasn't starting to feel well.

Yet another set of footsteps seemed to come over. "What's up with this guy?" It was him again, Chris.

"He's my friend, he says he's sick but-...didn't you punch that guy in the face?" Harrison said.

I could imagine him shrugging. "Yeah, he started it, he was making fun of my book."

There was a short pause. "Is that a romance novel?" I heard Leon ask.

"SHUT UP! Don't judge me!"

I snickered slightly.

"Hey! Did you just laugh?" I heard Chris shout. I instantly regretted my decision as I felt my cover shield thrown off of me. I froze when I felt three pairs of eyes stare down at me as I quickly recovered my shield.

"Woah...you do NOT look good pal." Chris said.

"Elin, maybe we SHOULD get a doctor." Harrison suggested.

"I told you, it'll pass *Cough*." I continued faking. "You guys go on without me and I'll catch up with you"

There was another pause. "Suit yourself." Chris said as I heard him walk out.

"Try and catch up as soon as you can, got it?" Leon said as he also rushed out.

I heard loads of footsteps now, probably everyone leaving. "Last chance, Elin." I heard Harrison call. "Doctor, or no doctor?"

I actually kept calm enough to roll my eyes. "I said I'm FINE! See you later."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Harrison said as I heard him walk out as well.

'Phew.' I sighed inwardly as I sat up. But when I looked around I gasped as i saw that guy with the red scarf still there, sitting on his bed.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly.

He seemed slightly startled at my voice. "O-Oh, hey." He shuffled away a bit, burying his face in his scarf, as if he was trying to escape the conversation.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to still be here." I shrugged.

"I-I didn't feel like going out...just yet." He mumbled. "Um...you don't...look so good...are you, um okay?"

To be honest, no. I was still freaking out inwardly and was feeling worse by the minute. But I didn't want to make him panic. "Yep! I just need a bit of rest, that's all!"

He shakily stood up and made his way to the door.

"Um, can I ask your name?" I just didn't want him to walk out feeling awkward.

He looked at me from behind his scarf. "I'm...Gael."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Gael. I'm Osha."

My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Gael stared at me. "P...Pardon?"

_"What?"_ I tried to say.

"Wott?" Was what really came out.

Gael quickly opened the door. "Um...nothing, please get well soon!" He then ran out as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was gone I leaped out of bed in a panic, I ran around the room in a panic before I finally tried talking again.

_"Hello?"_

"Osha?"

My panic was now growing very big.

_"Indescribable."_

"Oshawott."

_"She sells sea shells by the seashore!"_

"Osha Osh Oshawott Wott Oshawott!"

_"SUPERCALAFRAJALISTICEXPEALADOCIOUS!"_

"OSHOSHAWOTTWOTTOSHAWOTTOSHAOSHAWOTT!"

I was seriously beginning to freak out. First the white skin, and now the only thing I can say is Oshawott! My voice had significantly risen in pitch as well!

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched it in pain and fell to the floor, as I curled up into a ball to try and endure it.

I then felt like my clothes were getting smaller. I looked around to find my own clothes caving in on me!

_"Wait, I'm shrinking!"_

"Osha, Oshawott!"

I then cringed again as I felt a weird, uncomfortable tingling in my hand. I looked at it and almost screamed again when I saw white fur was growing all over it! I watched as the fur grew to my chest and stomach, where it turned a light blue colour, eventually covering my face as well. When it reached the top of my head I panicked as all of my hair fell out.

I then felt my bones crack and I cried out in pain as my arms and legs began shrinking. I stared at my arms to see all my fingers shrink down until I just had stubs for hands.

'Great! I liked being able to hold things' I somehow thought to myself.

I stared at my feet as they lengthened and turned dark blue, I realized they were becoming flippers.

Hold on. White fur, only able to say Oshawott, flippers...

"Osha Oshawott!"

_"I'm turning into an Oshawott!"_ I knew that dream was real! I really did meet Mew! And now I was turning into a pokemon!

I suddenly felt some pain at the end of my spine, and I watched in horror as a long, dark blue tail came out. My ears attached themselves to the sides of my face more and more until they were completely sucked into my skin! Then I felt two small bumps emerge from the top of my head, and I delicately touched them to find they were my new ears. I accidentally bit my tongue as my teeth sharpened into small fangs, and my nose grew rounder and wider as what felt like whiskers poked out of my face. I closed my eyes as a searing pain invaded them, I blinked twice afterwards to test them, they definitely felt different. Finally, the pain in my stomach grew more intense as I felt...something grow out of my stomach and firmly stick to it. I gave it an experimental tap to find it was quite hard. I then realised that it was MY scalchop.

Finally the pain stopped. I blinked my new eyes and sat up in my clothes which were now far too big for me. I crawled out of them and looked around at the same surroundings which now looked a lot different from this different height.

'I can't believe this! This isn't humanely possible!' I panicked in my head as I feared to speak again. I noticed the sink again and waddled over. Unfortunately I was now too small to see the mirror.

"Osha..." I sighed as I grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over, having equal difficulty getting on top of it.

When I finally managed to reach the mirror, instead of my usual features, an Oshawott was staring back at me. The only thing that remained of me was the slight patch of white fur sticking up on the left side of my head.

I sat down on the chair in defeat. I really was a pokemon. I'd never be able to see my family again, hell I'd be lucky if I didn't get sent to the CIA or something like that!

I started to cry into my stubby hands as the severity of the situation crushed me. Once I'd had my little cry I mulled it over some more, and I decided on one thing. I had to go and see Mew! There was no doubt that she did this to me, so she can change me back!

I jumped off of the chair and rushed to the door...only to find that I was once again too small to reach it. Sighing again, I grabbed the chair, dragged it over and climbed onto it to turn the handle.

I hopped off of the chair and opened the door cautiously, looking left and right for fear someone might spot me and send me off to animal testing. I ran out of the door and quickly rushed to the girls cabin, hiding behind one of the wooden walls as I looked around. I spotted everybody else gathered around the campfire, and I found myself listening in using my new ears.

"Whaddya mean he's sick?" Liz pouted.

"He was really pale, like ghostly pale, and he didn't sound well at all." Harrison sighed.

"Really? Is he okay?"

"He said so, but I know he's faking it."

"Well then let's go and check up on him!" She said as she grabbed Harrison's arm and dragged him along.

'NONONONONO!' I shouted at them in my head.

"Hey you two!" The driver/leader suddenly yelled. "You can check up on your friend later, let him rest for now."

Liz crossed her arms and glared at the driver as she and Harrison sat back down, I sighed in relief.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I was surprised to hear this new voice. I peeked out and saw that it was that shy blond girl from before, with Chris sitting beside her as usual.

"Don't worry, Janine. He'll be alright." Chris reassured her. Janine seemed to be comforted by this as she settled down.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Everyone turned to the driver on his call. "First thing today is a simple tournament, so go and grab your DS or 3DS and meet me in the large shack over there!" He jabbed a thumb at the main wooden building. "Oh, and MAKE SURE they're CHARGED!"

Practically everyone rolled their eyes.

I then gasped as all the girls started to head towards the shack I was hiding behind! 'Crud!' I shouted in my head as I looked around in a panic. Seeing no other alternative I did the only thing I could do.

I played doll. Slumped against the wall with a large Oshawott smile and tried to make my eyes look as glassy and lifeless as possible.

Practically all the girls ran past without noticing me. I was about to stand back up and wipe the sweat of my brow when-

"EEEEEEK! OHMYGOSH IT'S SO CUTE!"

I quickly regained my slumping position as none other then Sarah ran in front of me and picked me up. "Your just so adorable!" She squealed as she cradled me in her arms. "Your the most realistic Oshawott doll I've ever seen!"

'At least I'm convincing...' I thought as she nuzzled her face against mine.

"I wonder if you belong to anyone." She thought aloud, glancing from left to right to find a potential 'owner'. "Well, don't worry, I'll take care of you for now!" She then skipped into the girls dorm with me in her arms.

When we got in she sat me down upright on her bed and looked at me with her head in her hands. "I wonder who made you? You look very nice and clean, SOMEONE has to look after you."

Wow, I didn't realise she was the perceptive type.

She then took my new scalchop. "Wow! This even comes off!" She marvelled, rolling the shell in her hands.

To be honest, I didn't like my scalchop being away from me, I felt uncomfortable and...I dunno...incomplete.

Thankfully though, she returned the scalchop to my stomach. She then picked me up and started turning me over, for a moment I was confused until I realised she was looking for a label on me.

"Hey Sarah! What have you got there?"

I resisted the urge to turn my head and look at the new voice. Thankfully Sarah turned me to face her.

This girl looked about 13, but her warm, expressive brown eyes seeemed to hold a lot more experience. She had a short, lithe build, with very lean muscle, but she wasn't skinny. She had strawberry blonde hair in a short bob, with a pink highlight streak on the left side of her hair. She was wearing a Pokemon t-shirt with matching jeans, as well as an olive green cadet hat with a Pokeball pin on the right side.

"Oh, Vi! Look at this! Isn't this the best Oshawott doll you've ever seen, ever?" Sarah held me out to 'Vi', who gently took me.

"Wow! It's so soft!" She giggled. "Hey there little guy, I'm Viviana Song, but you can call me Vi!"

I kept my glassy look as firm as possible, but it was starting to wear off in the uncomfortable position.

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" Vi suddenly yelled.

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat!?" Sarah practically shouted.

"Look! It can turn red!" Vi exclaimed.

'Red?' I thought to myself. I then realised that I was blushing, so I cursed myself inwardly and tried to get rid off it without moving.

Unfortunately Sarah started pulling on my face. "Come ooooon! How did you do that!?" It was getting harder and harder to hold this face, especially now that it was being stretched and pulled like putty.

Suddenly a big and burly girl approached the other two from behind. "What the hell is taking you two so long!? Everybody else has gone!"

The two smaller girls jumped at the bigger ones voice as Vi hid me behind her back. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Unfortunaetly the older girl could easily see me behind Vi's back. "An Oshawott doll? Really? How old are ya!?"

"17." Vi replied, which made my eyes widen for a split second.

"I didn't mean literally!" The larger female yelled. "Give it here!" She reached around Vi and grabbed my tail. As she yanked me into the air a massive bolt of pain shot through my spine.

_"Ouch!"_ "Osha!" I screamed, which caused the older female to drop me onto the floor. I winced as I rubbed my back and gave my tail a few experimental up-down movements to see if it had been broken. Thankfully not.

I then looked up to see all three girls staring down at me with giant eyes.

_"Oops."_ "Osha."

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" All three screamed straight in my ear. I picked myself up and made a dash for the door.

"THAT THINGS F***** MOVING!" The burliest of the three yelled.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Vi was screaming as I tried the door. Closed! Damn my new stupid height!

I turned to see the giant closing in on me with a murderous aura. "Aright pal, let's make this easy." As she leapt for me I jumped on top of her head and back onto Sarah's bed, instantly running and climbing out the open window.

I ran to the center and began panicking again, soon everyone would be on me. I was trying to make some kind of recollection of which way I had gone to see Mew.

When I heard several doors being opened I sprinted as fast as my flippers could carry me into the familiar looking forest.

I heard loud voices back where I had just come from, but I didn't dare stop running or look back, throwing now giant leaves out of my face.

Eventually I was so exhausted I collapsed onto the leafy floor, breathing heavily.

"Mew, Mewmew?" _"Are you okay, Elin?" _

I looked up to see a familiar pair of large crystal blue eyes staring down at me._ "M-Mew..."_ "O-Osh..."

She offered me a paw to help me up, I looked at her. We were still just saying our names over and over again in Pokespeak, but, I somehow KNEW what she was saying. "How come I can understand you?" I asked, stilll coming out as just my new species name.

"All pokemon can understand each other in their own unique way." She explained, no longer needing to use telepathy. "Please come with me, Elin." She turned and started floating along.

"W-Wait." I said, stopping her. "You turned me into an Oshawott, right?"

She turned to me. "Yes, you accepted your destiny."

"I didn't realise it would turn me into a pokemon!" I yelled. "I was almost caught! I tripped over my tail several times running to find you!" I then realised something. "I just said my tail! MY! TAIL! Those two words shouldn't go together!" I sighed. "Look Mew, I just want you to change me back."

Mew looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Elin, but I can't. Not until the job is done."

"Well I want OUT of the job! I'm not cut out for this! I'm terrrible at athletics and sport and stuff like that!" I was just listing reasons now.

I looked at her and I saw she was crying. "I know...I have taken away so much from you, just to fulfill my own purpose. You must despise me..."

I instantly felt guilty and looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset." I grinned. "Besides, now that I think about it, being an Oshawott could be pretty cool!"

Mew instantly perked up. "You really are kind, Elin. And I swear on my honour as a Legendary that once the job is done, I'll return you to your human form. Now, please come with me." She floated deeper into the forest as I plodded along behind her.

"So...what's this 'destiny' that made you turn me into a pokemon?" I asked.

She giggled. "We'd best wait until a few others show up. I don't want to repeat myself several times."

I raised a no-longer-existing eyebrow as we came into the familiar clearing. "Others?"

She turned to me. "Your destiny is intertwined with others, you will not be working alone." She then did a twirl in midair with another giggle. "But now it's...TESTING TIME!"

"...Pardon?" Was all I could say.

"We're gonna test to see if you pass as an Oshawott!" She cheered, then turning to a nearby bush. "GRACE! Elin's here!"

The bush rustled a bit as a Shiny Glaceon walked out of it. "So this is Elin." She (Yep, I said she) said. She gave off a friendly and calm vibe, with a small warm smile to match. "I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you." She lowered he head and bent her leg a bit, almost like a curtsy.

"It's nice to meet you too, Grace." I bowed to her. "Your really a Shiny Glaceon! That's so cool!"

"Why thank you." She accepted the compliment. "Would you like to come with me?" She asked as we both walked into the bush.

"Please don't be nervous. These two tests will be perfectly harmless." She reassured me as we came to a small lake. "First is the Type-Specific test, would you like to go for a swim?"

I shrugged. "Well, I am a Water-type."

"Exactly." She said as I lowered myself into the water.

I shivered at how cold the water was, but I adjusted more quickly then I thought. I did a few experimental swims and quickly got into it, swooping and swerving and diving and leaping dolphin style. It was amazing! I've never swam this good in my life!

I held my breath and dived underwater, looking at the beautiful rays reflecting of the surface. It was breathtaking.

So breathtaking in fact that I started breathing.

I suddenly realised what I was doing and started writhing around in shock.

Suddenly I stopped. I took a breath and didn't die.

'Oh my god...I can breathe underwater!' I cheered in my head as I swam around, happily gulping down water until I burst out and layed on my back, lazily floating along.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Grace called.

"Yeah..." I sighed, completely content.

"Well, that's this test done, can you come back over?"

I looked at her with a pout. "Awww, do I have to?"

She smiled. "Just one more test, then you can go back in."

I grumbled as I swam back over to the shore and climbed out, shaking myself dry.

We then moved back to the clearing, where Mew was circling around the statue, just like when we'd met.

"I just thought of something, what if somebody finds us?" I asked.

Grace gave me another reassuring smile. "Mew keeps any people with ill intentions away using her psychic capabilities."

I nodded in response.

"Now then, the Pokemon-Specific test!" Grace announced. "Elin, may I please have a look at your scalchop?"

I looked down at the shell on my stomach. For some reason I didn't want to part with it, but I feebly took it off my stomach and handed it to Grace, who took it IN HER MOUTH!

"I'll take good care of it." She mumbled through my scalchop.

I started becoming restless, patting my tail against the ground. She was gonna get saliva all over it! And what if she drops it and it BREAKS!? Or what if, if, if-

"GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed abruptly. "PLEASE GRACE! GIVE ME BACK MY SCALCHOP!"

She gently handed it back to me and I frantically checked it for any sign of damage, vigorously wiping it to get it clean before placing it back in its rightful place with a sigh.

I then realised what I just did. My white face turned a deep red as I turned to Grace. "I-I'm so sorry Grace. I-I didn't know what came over me..."

"It's perfectly fine, Elin. An Oshawott's scalchop is a part of it, that type of reaction is expected. You pass!" She cheered.

"Yes!" I also cheered.

Mew floated over to us. "Congratulations, Elin!" She laughed as she clapped her paws/hands. "And just in time too! Take a look!"

All three of us looked at the glowing statue, which gshot a bright light into the sky that exploded, burying the area in a rainbow veil that quickly faded.

"Wow...What was that?" I asked.

"The statue's psychic energy is what caused your transformation." Mew spoke up. "Hhowever bringing everyone here would take too long, and most of them wouldn't be compatible! So I released all the energy so that it would be easier. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Oooh..." I said as the three of us sat down.

"Hey Elin, do you want to play a game?" Mew spoke up.

I turned to her. "What kind of game?"

"Do you have 'I-Spy' in your world?"

"What world DOESN'T have I-Spy?"

"Great! I'll start! I spy with my little eye..."

**And so this chapter is done! We are told more about Chris and Gael along with Janine, and a new OC, Vi (Belonging to SilverRays-IndigoSkies) is intoduced.**

**For those of you who have sent in OC's after Chapter 1. Please. Don't. Panic. Your OC's WILL be introduced at some point! Also, those of you who have already submitted an OC, you are free to change your form at any time, through review or PM.**

**Speaking of changes, Grace the Shiny Glaceon is now available as a love interest! As usual, it's a case of first-come first-serve, so be quick!**

**And finally, for those of you who still want to submit an OC, these are the pokemon that are taken by OC's:**

**Absol, Braixen, Buizel, Bunneary, Charmeleon, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Dedenne, Gothorita, Grovyle, Joltik, Poochyena, Ralts, Riolu, Roselia, Torchic, Zorua, Zubat.**

**Apart from those ones, your okay, same rules apply though!**

**And finally, Elin and Liz are now TAKEN as love interests, please leave a review (They do help.) and thank you so much for reading! You guys are my motivators!**

**I don't own pokemon! If I did, I'd already have Gen VII in progress! OMEGA RUBY AND ALPHA SAPPHIRE! Which one are you picking!?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trio of Trouble

"I'm telling you! There was a f****** Oshawott in the girls cabin! It must have been a little pervert or something!" The burly girl screamed as she shook the driver senseless.

"It was ALIIIIIIVE!" Vi and Sarah both yelled.

The poor guy didn't know what to make of this. There had been a bunch of screaming and then these girls had started shouting about an Oshawott running around. There was only one explanation. Mew. 'That stupid pink pom-pom.' He complained in his head. 'Why did you have to transform someone so soon!?'

"We need to get out of her RIGHT NOW!" The girl continued to yell at him.

"...Okay, has she gone insane?" One boy asked.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" She yelled at him, pointing to Vi and Sarah. "They saw it as well! Tell them!"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah! I thought it was a doll!" Sarah cried out.

"It was quite cute!" Vi added.

Most of the campers just stared at them. "Okay...your all insane." The same boy finished.

"I believe them."

Everyone turned to the voice. It belonged to a 16 year old girl, with tanned yellow skin. She was average height, about 1.5 meters tall, and had spiky black hair reaching the base of her neck, the fringe partially covering her yellowish-brown eyes. She was lean, and had bandages covering her right forearm, with an...odd, scar on the back of her right hand. Why odd? It looked faintly like an eye. She was wearing an unzipped dark green hoodie over a red sleeveless slinglet, with tan/brown pants and a lighter brown waist pouch. She was Azura Namae, but she wasn't gonna tell them that.

Sitting beside her was a 16 year old boy with a slightly dark skin tone, and about 1.6 metres tall. He had dark brown hair, streaked with red. His hair was quite straight, only spiking up at his forehead and barely touching his eyes. He was more muscular than the girl he was sitting next to, but it wasn't much to brag about. He wore a pale yellow singlet, and a long sleeved red jacket with black tribal-style flames on it. He also wore a pair of grey pants. He was Ray, the 'tag-along' of the duo.

"Who the hell are you?" A girl snorted.

"Namae." Azura replied with a glare. "And I say these three are right, so any of you got a problem with that!?" She dared them in a fiery tone. No-one dared to reply.

"Yeah, I believe 'em too." Chris said as he stepped forward with Janine behind his back.

"Why?" A girl asked.

He smirked. "'Cause I'd be able to catch me a real pokemon of course!"

Another boy stepped forward. He looked about 15 but was pretty small. He had a small cap on his green bandanna over his black hair with camp shorts and a black jacket over a tank top. This boy was Jake, a boy who was one of those not note-worthy types. "Sure, I believe them as well."

The two nervous boys, Louis and Gael also stepped forward. "Y-Yeah, it does sound...pretty cool." Louis mumbled.

"T-That's true..." Gael agreed.

The girls all beamed at the fact that people actually believed them. The driver rolled his eyes as he began scanning the giant group. It would be almost impossible to find out which one of them it was.

Liz stood up. "Well, I think a real pokemon running around is a good excuse to get Elin up." She said as she walked into the boys cabin.

'Oh yeah, the boy who was sick earlier...' The driver thought to himself. 'Didn't they say he looked pretty white and-...oooooh dear.'

Liz ran back out of the cabin. "...We have a problem." Was all she said.

Pretty soon everyone was crowded around and discussing the boys disappearance. "He couldn't have just wandered off, Elin's not like that." Harrison said.

"I agree." Michael spoke up. "But where did he go then?"

"You don't think he was...kidnapped, do you?" Kana asked as Rei watched on from a nearby tree.

"I don't think so!" The youngest girl, Nina said. "He's just...misplaced, that's all."

"Well, SOMEBODY'S gonna have to look for him." Daniel stated.

"Are you mad? We can't go out into the forest just to look for one person!" A boy yelled, causing an argument to break out.

Melanie curled herself into a ball, she was worried about this boy too, and she wanted to look for him. But she didn't dare say anything, the people around her were all too loud.

Before they could continue everyone gasped as a rainbow veil covered the sky before quickly fading.

"...Am I high?" Chris asked.

"I think we all saw that." Azura glared at him.

"...Are we all high?" Chris continued, to which Azura sighed in anger.

The driver gritted his teeth. Now she does it. NOW she does it! Typical pinkie Amazonian.

"Great...now we're ALL insane!" A girl yelled, firing the argument back up.

"I have a suggestion."

Everyone turned to the voice, stopping their shouting. The 16 year old boy in question was of average build, with a height of 5'11. He had short brown hair with matching eyes, and was wearing a bomber jacket over a plain white shirt. He had dark blue trousers and black shoes, with a pair of black sunglasses resting on his forehead.

"...And why the hell should we listen to you?" A boy spoke up.

The driver walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone, meet Sean Garamond. Also known as 'The Commander', he's a state and national chess champion. His strategies are very well-thought out."

"I don't care if he's Santa Clause and hot-dog eating world champion!" The boy yelled again. "What's this guy got that makes him so special?"

The driver found this kid really annoying, so he gave him a discreet blast of psychic energy. Not enough to hurt him, but to make him follow along. His eyes glazed over for a bit before going back to normal. "Okay then, let's hear him out."

Sean nodded. "Obviously one of us is missing, and in a large forest such as this, that's definitely a problem. Especially if he was taken by anyone dangerous. My suggestion is that we all split up and fan out, and we'll signal to each other by shouting. If there is someone out there, well, there ARE 59 of us, we'll be able to stay close to each other."

The large group looked between themselves. "Sounds like a plan to me." Daniel nodded.

"I like it! We can find that guy AND stick together!" Nina cheered.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Leon nodded.

Connor remained silent. He didn't really care if they found Elin or not, he was probably dead already. It was just a massive waste of time to him.

"Then it's decided." Sean nodded. "I believe I'll go on my own."

"I'll go solo as well." Liz said.

"That would be my decision as well." Harrison said.

"Vi! Vi! We should look for Elin together!" Sarah suggested.

"Yeah! That would be best!" Vi agreed.

Leon thought for a second before deciding. "I guess I'll go on my own, but I'm walking the same way as you two."

"Hey Rei! We're gonna look together, okay!?" Kana called up, to which Rei just nodded and climbed down.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A ROCK AND SONE SAFARI BALLS! I'm gonna catch me a real pokemon!" Chris declared as he walked off with Janine in tow.

Louis, Gael and Melanie all decided to go solo, it would be better to be away from everyone after all...

Connor just snorted. He wasn't gonna risk his ass for Elin, so he went behind the boys cabin to wait.

Victoria was obviously going on her own, she just wanted to be alone...again...

Daniel and Michael decided to go together when Nina walked up to them. "Hey, um, not that your my last resort or anything, okay maybe you are but...can I come with you guys?"

Daniel shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The guy with the DBZ T-Shirt and the girl with green hair also decided to go solo, for different reasons.

"Right, come on then Ray. Whether we see a pokemon or this guy will get something out of it." Azura said as she jumped to her feet.

Ray sighed. "Okay, can we make it quick though?" He then stood up and brushed himself down.

"Um, I guess I'll go on my own as well." Jake mumbled.

Everybody else decided to go solo.

"Are we all agreed?" Sean asked, to which everyone nodded. "Okay, be careful." Everyone then went into the surrounding woods.

As soon as they had all left the driver stormed off into the woods to give a certain legendary a piece of his mind.

_SplitWorlds_

"Haaaauuuck! Haaauuuuck!" I was attempting to summon as much phlegm as possible.

Grace walked over to me. "What are you doing, Elin?"

"I'm trying to use Water Gun." I said, going back to my phlegm summoning.

Grace giggled. "Elin, you won't be able to learn Water Gun yet, the best you should know is Tackle and Growl."

I looked at her. "Those moves? Aw man..."

Grace smiled. "Well...how should I put this?"

I continued to stare. "What?"

"Well, in pokemon years...your five months old."

I just continued to stare at her. "...Pardon?"

"...Your practically a baby Oshawott." Grace confirmed.

"...WHY!?" I could only ask.

"The transformation sets you back a...few years." Grace said, stifling a giggle.

I sat down in defeat. "I'm a baby pokemon..."

"MEW!"

We all turned to the voice as we saw..."Is that the driver?" I asked Grace.

Mew floated up to the driver. "Oh, hey there!"

The driver glared at Mew. "Where is he!? Where is Elin!?"

"Why's he looking for me!?" I squeaked in fear...wait, I SQUEAKED in fear!?

The driver stormed over to me and got up RIGHT in my face, making me recoil in fear. "So your an Oshawott huh?...Your kinda cute."

I blushed with dignity...wait, wrong thing to be concerned about. "How can you can understand me!?"

The driver sighed before his body distorted in a reflection like light, reforming into a familiar looking red Legendary.

"...wait...YOUR A LATIAS!?" I screamed.

He...SHE rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She said in a much more feminine voice. "That's another thing, Mew! Why did I have to disguise myself as a sweaty, stinky old guy!?"

"Because stereotypical bus drivers are always sweaty, stinky old guys!" Mew yelled back as the two began arguing.

I just shot my head between the two. "But, how, why when, where...I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled.

Grace placed a comforting paw on my shuolder. "Well, we had to have SOMEONE bring you here, and since Latias is the best at air distortion for disguises, she was picked."

I continued to watch the two fight. "Are they...friends?"

Grace shrugged. "Sometimes."

_SplitWorlds_

Liz walked through the forest, kicking random pebbles out of her way and scanning the area for a real Oshawott or Elin.

Liz was an energetic girl, no doubt about that, the type to live by the phrase 'Act first, ask questions later.', it's a good phrase to live by. She had actually gone to the tournament in order to get away from one thing...exams. She had a few weeks before her next exam, and she was thankful for the break, but this was just a bit unsettling. She decided to take the bet after the...*Shudder* traumatic experience of a week without electricity. She could've been back at her house, wasting ti-...er...studying hard, but then this had to happen.

To be honest, she didn't see much of Elin before moving on in secondary school. He was the type of guy to put himself in a bubble and get lost from the simplest directions. She saw him a few times throughout the years, and surprisingly, he started talking to her before they received their results. She guessed it was just because they would be in the same form next year, but he turned out to be a good friend, just acting stupid for the sake of acting stupid. He wasn't her best mate, but pretty high up, Top 5 around about. Why would she be looking for him solo after-all?

Anyway, after that weird light show, she was having a bit of heartburn, she didn't know why. "Must've eaten something." She groaned to herself as the fire in her chest started...rising? The fire was rising into her throat, and then her mouth...

...until she gasped and shot out a giant fireball.

Liz covered her mouth with both of her hands and wide eyes. 'Did...DID I JUST BREATH FIRE!?" She screamed in her head.

Her head began to feel funny as a familiar burning sensation ran down her spine, and she yelped as she felt something quickly shoot out at the base of her spine, out through her trousers and behind her back.

'Okay...okay...no need to panic.' She kept telling herself in a hurried tone. 'I-I've just gotta check what...THAT, is.' She tentatively grabbed the thing, which was quite furry, and brought it around into her vision, to make her scream.

In her hands was a long copper red tail with a curved end. She tried to calm herself as she gave it a quick experimental tug, crying out as a quick bolt of pain shot through her, unfortunately convincing her that it was HER tail!

"THISISMYTAIL!" She screamed in pure panic.

"Hello?" She almost screamed again as she turned towards, hiding her tail behind her back as that boy, Sean, emerged from a bush. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! Perfectly fine!" Liz said as she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "I think I heard you shout 'Thisismytail'."

"Oh...Oh that?" Liz said with a nervous smile. "Ummm...nope, you must've been hearing things."

Sean just stared at her. Her nervous attitude and hands constantly behind her back emphasised the fact that she was hiding something, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, tooootally fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you need help with anything-"

"I'm fine! Really!" Liz said in a hurry. This guy was literally being too nice, he was even worse then Elin!

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be nearby, so just say if you need anything."

"Okay, thank yoEOW!" She cried as she felt another bolt of fire, to her fear she now had to hide two giant furry tails.

Sean turned back to her. "Pardon?"

"Nothing!" She said with a fake smile.

Sean obviously knew something was wrong, he would fake leaving and then go and see if he could find anyone to help him assist her. "Okay." he said with a shrug, feigning ignorance. As he started to walk back into the bush he gave her a sideways glance, whilst half-looking at the sky. "Have you noticed how the sky looks so different?"

"...What?" Liz asked.

Sean smiled. "Just thinking aloud." He mused as he walked away, just as another tail sprouted behind Liz.

The girl now grabbed all three of her tails in anger. "Okay, sure, THREE TAILS! WHY NOT! Any others showing up!?" As she said that three more tails shot up. "Me and my big mouth..."

The fire in her chest then began spreading throughout her body, and she tightly shut her mouth to stop her screaming as copper fur began sprouting all over her body, with white fur growing along her chest and stomach. Her spine began snapping as she fell on her hands and knees, the bones reforming to suite a quadrupedal body along with her legs and arms, turning into hind and front legs respectively. Her fingers shrunk down and formed into paws, Liz was seriously freaking out now, going past the level of panic into full insane running around mode, stumbling over her new feet.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"_ She attempted to yell, but instead it came out as-

"VULP VUL VULPIX VULPIX PIX VULPIX!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to cover her mouth, only for her face to fall into the dirt due to the lack of frontal support. 'Oh god...a Vulpix...that's what I'm turning into!'

Her long purple hair started to curl more and more, until they became three purple curls on her head which greatly contrasted with her new copper fur. Her ears began slowly moving up until they stood on top of her head on either side of her curls, turning into a more triangle shape. Finally, her eyes enlarged and dyed over a deep brown as she closed them in pain. Her mouth stretched out into a muzzle with a brown nose and her teeth sharpened, as she shrunk down into her own clothes. Afterwards, a Vulpix with purple curls crawled out of the clothes.

She gave her tails a few twitches as she looked at new self. 'I can't believe I'm a Vulpix...' She thought to herself as she scrunched up her face in a mixture of a frown, a sad expression, and glare.

_"This isn't FAAAAIIIR!"_ "Vulp Vul PIIIIIIIX!"

As she screamed at the sky a thick stream of flames suddenly shot out of her mouth and into the blue. "VUUUUUL!" She screamed in shock as she continued to let loose multiple Flamethrowers into the sky.

_SplitWorlds_

As me and Grace were waiting for Mew and Latias to finish their little dispute, we happened to see a stream of fire shoot out into the sky. "Woah! What's that!?" I yelled in shock.

Grace looked over at smile. "I believe that's a friend of yours."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She started walking away. "Come on, I think she'll need your support. Let's leave Mew and Latias to settle their dispute."

So I stood up and followed her, we walked for a while until we found a Vulpix shooting flames into the sky...and it had purple curls.

"Do you recognise her?" Grace asked.

"...Is...is that Liz!?" I asked in disbelief.

Grace nodded. "Yes, I think you'll need to help calm her down."

I tapped my scalchop with determination and walked forward. "...Liz?"

She stopped shooting fire into the sky and looked at me with large brown eyes. "Y...You're that Oshawott aren't you?" Even her voice sounded higher. "How the hell do you know my name!? Your just saying your own name again, HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE TO ME!?" She backed away in fear.

"Liz, calm down." I tried to reassure her. "It's me...Elin."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Your lying, you have to be!"

Before I could continue I heard some bushes rustling. 'Crud!' I thought in my head as I grabbed the closest thing to me, one of Liz's tails, and pulled her into the bush alongside Grace.

"OW! That hurts! What are you-" I clamped my scalchop over her mouth.

A few boys suddenly turned up. "You sure she was around her, Sean?" One boy asked.

The leader, 'Sean', nodded. "Positive, she was very distressed."

On e of the boys shrugged. "Maybe she just went back to the camp."

Sean sighed. "I hope so, I think she needs help. Just keep an eye out for her, okay?" All of them nodded as they split up again.

I sighed as I released my scalchop and placed it back on her stomach. Liz instantly backed away and looked at the two of us. "So there's a Shiny Glaceon as well!? Just what the hell is going on and how do you know me!?"

I thought about how I could convince her for a second, but then I thought of something. "On November 11th 2013 we had a Link Battle on X and Y. Your Delphox beat my Quilladin, Doublade and Wartortle, and your Xerneas beat my Fletchinder, Combusken and Tyrunt, it was a completely humiliating defeat. I like chicken."

Her now brown eyes widened. "...Elin? It's really you?"

i nodded. "Yep."

She continued to stare at me. "So, you were the perverted Oshawott."

"I was dragged in there after pretending to be a doll." I replied.

She nodded. "Good plan." We just stood there for a second before her ears drooped and she started crying. "Why am I a Vulpix?"

I gave her a quick reassuring hug, she was fuzzy and warm now. "I...don't know fully myself. But I do know that we've been chosen or something like that."

She used one of her paws to dry her eyes. "Well, if your okay with it, then sure, why not?"

I smiled. "I think your a pretty cute Vulpix."

She glared at me and let loose a Flamethrower in my face. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to pat out the flames, thankfully Grace gave me a quick Icy Wind to blow it away.

"Thank you." Liz smiled, turning to Grace. "So, who are you?"

Grace 'curtseyed' to her again. "I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come with us?"

Liz tilted her head. "Well, I don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere else."

I then looked at Grace after patting the soot out of my vision. "Hey Grace, you don't get cursed if you pull a Vulpix tail do you?"

Grace shook her head. "That only applies to Ninetails'." mI sighed in relief.

_SplitWorlds_

"Pink Hollowhead!"

"Red Garbodor!"

"You did not just say that you little minx!"

"I so did you floating tank!"

"You take that back!"

"Not until you do!"

The two Legendaries continued to bicker like children, unaware that they were being watched by a boy with square glasses.

Harrison had been looking around when he had accidentally stumbled on the arguing pokemon, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had decided to study them a bit more, obviously having no idea what they were saying, just watching.

His lack of ill intentions had allowed him to be there, unknowing of this fact he just continued to watch the two fly around each other, unbelieving of the fact that they were right. "This is incredible..." He managed to whisper to himself, as if he was convincing himself he was still awake. Suddenly more pokemon emerged from the foliage opposite where he was hiding, an Oshawott, a Vulpix, and a Shiny Glaceon. The trio came over to the two legendaries, who had stopped arguing to look at them. The Vulpix's eyes widened and it's ears stuck to its head in fear, the Oshawott patted the Vulpix and repeated its name a few times as a way of talking. The Vulpix eventually relaxed and walked up to the two, who started a conversation with it.

*Groooowl!* Harrison cursed in his head as he clutched his needy stomach, it was obviously gonna give him away. He threw his head left and right to search for something to eat, luckily there was a fully fertile apple bush next to him. 'This oughta do the trick.' He thought himself as he plucked an apple and instantly took a few bites out of it. But still his stomach grumbled. 'Stupid thing!' He cursed in his head as he had to eat more apples to avoid giving himself away.

He was so busy eating apples that he didn't notice the changes taking place. Thick dark grey fur grew all over his body as his legs shrank back into his body, leaving circular yellow feet that had three spikes for toes grow out of them. Soon his head squashed into a spherical shape, as his ears moved to the top of his head and stretched out into two furry spikes. He only noticed something was off when he started shrinking.

'What the hell?' He thought as he finally noticed the thick fur, weird feet and strange ears. 'WHAT. THE. HEEEEEEEELL!?"

_SplitWorlds_

As Liz was introduced tyo Mew and Latias we suddenly heard loads of screaming. "What's that?" Latias asked as we turned to the screams, to see a moving pile of clothes.

"I believe that's another of your friends, Elin." Grace stated.

I just stared at the pile of clothes as a short boy with thick fur, two tall ears on his head, weird feet, and a circular head emerged from them, but he was wearing square glasses as well. "...HARRISON!?" I yelled in shock.

The mid-changed Harrison turned to me. "Oh great! Now I can understand you! STUPID EARS!" He began tugging on his own ears.

It was weird, seeing someone change when it wasn't happening to you. Yellow fur grew in a circle on his stomach and around his lower jaw, as two small fangs grew out of his lower mouth. His glasses fell off as he shrunk even further and his arms shortened, his gingers going incredibly stubby.

"Him as well!?" Liz said in shock.

"I guess Harrison is...'compatible'." Was all I could say.

"...Wanna take a guess?" She said.

"What?"

"Take a guess on what he's turning into."

"I'M NOT ENTERTAINMENT!" Harrison yelled.

"...I guess Murkrow." I said finally.

"Umbreon." Liz guessed.

_"STOP IT!"_ "MUNCHLAX!" Harrison's eyes went wide.

"Munchlax." I nodded.

"Ooooh, yep, now I see it, Munchlax." Liz agreed.

Soon Harrison's eyes changed as well, as he was now a Munchlax...but there was something...off.

"There's something...off, about him." I voiced my mind.

"WH-WHAT!?" Harrison yelled in Pokespeak. "How can I even understand you!? And what's wrong!?"

Mew flew over and giggled. "This is great! Your a skinny Munchlax!"

Harrison looked at himself to see that instead of a wide body, it was actually quite thin, the fur still...poofy enough to hide stuff in it. But seriously, it was like a furry cylinder.

Harrison picked up his glasses and clumsily put them on, only for them to fall off now that he didn't have ears on the side of his head. "Deep breaths...deep breaths..." He said before he started hyperventilating and passed out.

We all crowded over him. "Is he dead?" Mew asked as she got a stick and started poking him with it.

"Stop poking him!" I cried. "He's gone into shock!"

Latias picked him up. "I'll go and do the tests for you Grace."

Grace nodded with a smile. "Thank you Latias. Liz, you go with Latias, okay?"

Liz looked at me for advice. "It's harmless." I waved it off.

She nodded. "Okay, see you soon." She then followed Latias with the unconcious Harrison into the foliage.

"So both your friends are compatible." Mew mused aloud.

"Yeah...in a way, I'm kinda happy they're with me." I smiled. "So, waiting game again?"

Mew nodded. "Yep! Wanna play I-Spy again."

I gave her a half-lidded look. "After you said tree 27 times I'm a bit skeptical..."

**It's finally a new chapter! I hope you liked it! And some new OC's are introduced! Ray and Azura belong to Omega Zekrom, Jake belongs to Razzarow, and Sean belongs to Jeffrey Sevens.**

**Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, I'm still halfway through exams, but I'm trying my best here! By the way, a reviewer wrote several paragraphs on how his OC's will be introduced, and that got me a thinking. If you want YOUR OC's introduced in a specific way, or even their TF's, just describe it via PM or review! Of course, I'll do any scenes that aren't suggested. Also, if you want your character to have a character change by an event or move changes or a love interest or anything like that, alos say so in a review or PM.**

**HOWEVER! This only applies to people who've already sent in OC's because OC lines are now CLOSED! I've got so many OC's I'm planning to split them into three groups!**

**But anyway, I want to deeply thank those who reading and review this story, and thank you for being so patient, I apologize if you were waiting for this update with bated breath.**

**So then, see you next chapter! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Do things in Two's 

"An Aron and an Axew."

My eyes opened a bit at Grace's choice. There was MORE Pokemon here? I looked around everywhere but I saw nothing.

Then I heard laughing.

Immediately I turned at the direction of the noise, assuming it was the Aron and Axew Grace had mentioned, but when I saw them my hopes were dashed.

In the distance, I saw two campers walking a bit closer to us.

As soon as I saw them hundreds questions rushed through my mind."Who are they? Why isn't Mew's psychic abilities keeping them away? Does this mean that they don't have any ill intentions? Also, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ARON AND AXEW!?

In an attempt to answer some of these questions, I turned to Grace. "Do you mean those campers over there?"

She shook her head. "I said," she stated in what I assumed to be minor frustration, "I see an Aron and an Axew."

As the two campers, a boy and a girl, got closer, I could start to hear what they were saying: "Well, I keep trying to tell you, you focus too much on finishing a match as soon as possible! Was that... an American accent?

"And I keep trying to tell YOU that I'd rather struggle than use Pokemon I don't like." This voice was a bit higher pitched. The girl, I assume... It sounded like she had an American accent too.

"I know, but I was able to form a diverse team of Pokemon that are among my favorites. I have no problem with setting up a team with Pokemon you like, but seriously... Malamar?"

"Oh, shut up, the only reason you hate Malamar is that it didn't meet your expectations."

"There's more to it than that. Let's see what it's got going for it: a whopping total of ZERO resistances! One of his weaknesses is a quadruple weakness in bug! Slow, but not slow enough to be on Trick Room Teams! Defenses that are utter garbage! A large special movepool that is completely useless for it due to its low Special Attack! Honestly, the only good thing about it is that it can effectively use Contrary with Superpower."

By the sound of it, the guy is insulting the girl's team. Well, by the looks of it, we have another dick in our midst!

The two were now close enough for me to see them clearly. The boy looked tall, about 15, maybe, and he seemed to be dressed in a thin black jacket along with a green T-shirt that said, "Don't you think if I were wrong I'd know it?"... A quote from a sitcom, I think. The Big Bang Theory, maybe? Harrison watches that...or should that be did watch that? He also wore jeans and had short brunnete hair that stuck up in multiple directions. By the look of it he also had sharp, hazel eyes that seemed to show a bit of intelligence. He also seemed slightly buff and was eating something in his hand. You could have considered him a paragon in looks if it wasn't for his head, which looked slightly larger than average, but not too large to be difficult to look at.

As for the girl, she seemed to look about 13, but I can't trust my eyes to tell me age (I learned THAT after 'meeting' Vi). She had short brown hair with blonde highlights. She had green eyes, a small mouth, and feet that were the size of the feet on the boy next to her. She wore a tight blue sweatshirt and a gray winter hat (I don't know why they had such warm clothes on. Maybe because it was early in the morning?) along with jean shorts. I also noticed that there was twinkling near there necks and saw that they wore necklaces... Very similar necklaces. Did they know each other outside of camp? If they did, the guy might just be giving the girl hassle.

"Matt, for a guy who's already in college at age 13, you can be a real ass sometimes." My eyes widened. This guy is 13? Wow, someone who actually looks older than he is for a change- wait, I'm getting shocked over the wrong thing. This guy is in COLLEGE!? But how? Are people in college allowed in the tournament?

"Wait, that can be considered dick?"

*smack*

"OW! Okay, sorry, I didn't know, Lyds."

Wait, how did he not realize that- oh, I get it, he must be one of those people that are really book smart but lack some forms of common sense. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Anyway, the rest of your team is fine, but they are all sweepers."

"Hey, don't be a hypocryte! You should shut up since you pulled off two sweeps in the tournament!" Two out of his three matches were sweeps? Impressive.

"Yes, but they were done with the only two sweepers that I have, Volcarona and Aggron. As for you, you can keep Haxorus since I know he's your favorite, but Lucario, Gardevoir, Malamar, Krookodile and Tyrantrum have got to go and be replaced by something that would be a bit more-"

I zoned out after that.

Aggron and Haxorus.

Aron and Axew.

My mind started putting everything together at once. Grace said that she saw an Aron and an Axew. The guy, 'Matt,' uses an Aggron. The girl, 'Lyds,' uses a Haxorus.

These two must be, as Mew calls it, 'compatable.' Matt will turn into an Aron and Lyds will turn into an Axew. And somehow, Grace can tell what they will become.

I was brought out of this daze by a hand-er, paw, on my shoulder. Grace. "Do you see it now?"

At a loss of words, I simply nod.

She smiled. "So you understand what I mean when I say that I see an Aron and an Axew."

I turn to the Glaceon and regained my ability to speak. "Yes, but how are you able to tell what they're going to beco-"

I was cut off by a scream.

Not a scream of fright, but of disbelief. I turned and saw that the Matt and Lyds were a few feet from us, looking straight at us, with among the funniest faces I probably have ever seen.

For some reason, the first thing my eyes focused on was the necklaces. Now that they were up close, I saw that the necklaces were exactly the same, silver and embroidered with six names: Matthew (Matt, obviously), William, Gannon, Spencer, Lydia (Lyds, I assumed) and Taylor. The only difference was what was hanging from them. Matt had the Greek letter Omega (science lessons finally paid off by helping me recognizing it as the symbol for resistance in electric current, Ohms) in bronze dangling from it, while Lydia (I doubt she likes being called Lyds by people she doesn't know) had something blue and bulged hanging from it... A dragon's scale? Ohhhhh, the irony...

Suprisingly, Matthew straightened himself up and spoke calmly... Well, calmer than Sarah, Vi, and that other girl, that's for sure. "Please tell me I'm not going crazy and there is, in fact, a Glaceon, an Oshawott, and a Mew in front of us."

"Oh, good you can see them too," was all that came out of Lydia.

"Should we try to be friendly in fear of scaring them off?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked up slowly to me (why does it have to be me?) and lends out a hand. "Hi there little guy, I'm Matthew. This here is my best friend Lyds- er, I mean Lydia." Looking at the glare Lydia just gave him, I believe my guess was right about her not liked being called Lyds by someone other than her friend.

Regardless, I lend out my hand-er, paw...er...stub?...Arm.

As soon as I came into contact with his hand, I shot it back. His hand... It felt metallic, hard. If I didn't know he was supposed to transform into an Aron, I would have been even more scared.

"What's wrong?" he said in confusion.

"Well it's nothing personal..." Not knowing what to say, I turn to Grace and Mew. "So the effects of the transformation are already beginning? I mean, it took a whole night for me, but a short amount of time for Liz and Harrison, what's that all about?"

"It was when I released the energy, it speeds the process along quite a bit." Mew explained.

"Umm, what transformation?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it either-" Lydia only got that far berore they both realized what they just shrugged off.

In unison, they screamed out, "HOW CAN WE UNDERSTAND YOU!?"

"Uhhh..." I just opened and closed my mouth like a Goldeen, see what I did there?

"Okay, what's going on?" Lyds said, starting to pace. "First an Oshawott shows up in the girl's barracks, apparently attempting to peep on them," she continues with emphasis on the 'apparently' thank goodness, "Then a boy who had white skin earlier goes missing, and now there's Pokemon, actually REAL Pokemon, one of them most likely being the pervertic Oshawott, in front of us saying we're supposed to transform, and oh yeah, that's right, we can freaking UNDERSTAND them."

"Yeah, it makes no sen-" Matt's jaw dropped in mid-sentence. I saw him look to me. I had trouble figuring out what he was so shocked about, until I saw him mouth the words "white skin."

So, he connected the dots.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S ELIN, THE GUY WHO WENT MISSING! LYDS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? THIS MEANS THAT WE'LL TURN INTO POKEMON JUST LIKE HIM!" I saw his face change from pure shock to childish excitement. "THIS IS AWESOME! I wonder what I'll turn into. I wonder what YOU'LL turn into! I-hey, Lyds, you alright? You look like you ate a bit too much uranium."

"Why don't you start acting like a college- wait, say what?" Lydia looked at herself and noticed something that I somehow didn't take in at first glance: her skin was green... DEEP green. Her eyes widened, and widened even more after looking at her friend. "Well you look no better... You're white and shiny!" The boy looked at his skin and it was, in fact, white and shiny, looking metallic, while the girl starts panicking. "Oh Arceus... What's happening to us?"

"Err, Lyds? Did you just say 'Oh Arceus?'"

She just realised what she said. "F***! No! I didn't mean that! My minds getting messed up as well!"

"Relax, Lyds, you need to snap. Out. Of. It," Matt said, playfully slapping his friend using only his fingers.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"What? How could that possibly hurt?" In an attempt to prove this, he slapped his chest. As soon as he did so though, the hand bounced back, making both hand and chest vibrate with a sound of metal hitting metal. "What the-" He lifted his shirt up to see armor with circular holes in it protruding from his chest._ "I recognize this... Aron!"_

As if on cue, his statement changed to: "Ar Aronron Ar... Aron!" Matt covered his mouth from shock. A second later, though, he started doing what I did:

_"What the hell?"_ "On Aron?"

_"Thou art a fool."_ "On Ar Aron."

_"Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."_ "Aron. Aro Ar Onaron Araron. On Ar Ar Aron. Aron On On." I groaned from the constant referencing.

"You do realize that quoting stuff makes readers DISLIKE you, right?" Mew suddenly spoke up.

Me and the boy obviously didn't understand her. "What? Readers?"

"They know what I'm talking about." She said, waving a stubby arm dismissively. Readers? I don't even...never mind, I'm not even going to get into it.

Regardless of my interjection, Matthew still stated phrases that I could only assume were not formed up by him first, trying to speak normally. "So, which one do you think will be done first?" Mew said, startling me, since the events unfolding in front of me made it so I somehow forgot about her, which was odd, thinking that a forgot about a giant floating pink...pokemon.

"Are we really starting to bet on people's pain?" I asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I said nothing about betting. What, would you rather play 'I Spy?'"

"No, no, this'll do..." I said frantically. "I think Matt's further ahead."

"Fine, I'll go with the underdog Lyds then."

"DON'T CALL ME LYDS! ONLY MATT CAN DO THAT!"

"Uh, Lyds, you're shrinking." Matt said in Aronese.

_"I KNOW!"_ "EWEW!"

Lydia covered her mouth. _"What the f***..."_ "Ax Axew..." She shot up in suprise, now understanding what she was turning into. She then turned to us, still shrinking, and asked a question in her new language: "Is this going to hurt?"

"...Slightly." I lied.

Again, as if on cue (I swear, everything in my life goes off on cue now), Matt started screaming. I saw a large amount of his body parts rearrange at the same time. I saw his arms go sickeningly straight, his elbows and fingers retracting inside of him. I know it hurts, but he really is screaming a lot. Is he overexageraring the pain or- oh, yeah, Aron's body is made up of rocks and metal, so I guess that would be a bit more painful... Okay, a lot, most likely. Come to think of it, considering how much pain Matt is going through, I'm suprised he hasn't cried, or even whined. I swear, I'm having trouble telling the maturity of this guy.

As for Lyds- er, Lydia, I best get into the habit of calling her that... She was taking it just as well, if not better. Her face has stretched out, making tusks come out of her mouth, and her limbs were shrinking. Her tail had already grown out and her head spike was starting to form, still with very little noise other than the occasional "Ow."

Matt was starting to shrink now, finally, his new body almost formed. His limbs turned to stubs and his entire face became covered in a mask, excluding his eyes. The armor on his chest went up to his back, revealing a dark underbelly, and after, a spike shot out of his back and he shrunk down until he was just barely shorter than me, and he suddenly stopped screaming. He tried to look at his new self but then a mark appeared on his forehead, which, after closer inspection from me, was his bronze omega symbol.

"Oh, that was insufferable." the Aron said finally, out of breath from the pain and the screaming. His voice sounded different, a bit higher pitched and more metallic. "So I guess the Oshawott- Elin, right?- wins your sick 'game.' Hmm... A life as an Aron... I wonder how it will be like-" Then his eyes widen, remembering his friend. "Lyds! You okay?"

Looking back at the American girl, it seemed she was done transforming himself, though would her- yep, her own blue dragon scale mark appeared on her forehead. Now she started panicking again- and hyperventalating. "Okay, Lyds, just calm down." I heard Matt say to her. "Deep breaths. If you need something to lean on, lean on my head." Obviously not in the mood to ignore advice, the Axew did as she was told. After she did, the Aron looked at the two of them, and said in a bit of an angry tone, "Hey, how come you're taller than me now!?" The joke noticably cheered Lydia up, making the both of them laugh.

All three of us walked (well, one of us floated) over to them and the two looked at us. "So...anybody care to explain?" Lydia asked in a slightly angry tone.

We all looked at each other. "It's complicated." All three of us said.

"Try us." The duo replied.

_SplitWorlds_

Chris and Janine steadily walked through the forest, Janine clutching Chris' back closely as the teen walked on.

"...Chris?" Janine spoke up.

Chris looked back at her. "What's wrong, Janine?"

"...I'm just...scared..." She admitted.

"You mean about this whole disappearing business?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Chris turned to her. "Janine, don't worry, I promise I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay..."

There was a reason that Chris and Janine were so close. It started very early in school, Janine was the type of girl who had no friends, just stayed away from everyone, and obviously got picked on. It was one day when she was in the playground that a small 'gang' came up to her and she didn't have nowhere to go. When they started calling her names a young Chris was walking by, so he did what any normal 8-year old would do, scream at them and push a few in the dirt.

Of course his behaviour was reported, but he didn't mind, just as long as he got to beat up those jerks. After that Janine started sticking close to him and talking to him, at first he found it annoying, until he realised she didn't have a lot of family. So he became the protective big brother she never had. He had a few scraps along the years, punched one guy for making fun of her hair, kicked another in the groin for shouting at her. And yes, he hospitalized that one guy because he threatened to hit her, he got in trouble every time, but she was always grateful.

So now here they were, walking in a forest for looking for...well, whatever they find first.

"Do you believe any of this, Janine?" Chris asked.

"...Well, I'd quite like to see a real Oshawott." She mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." He admitted.

Then they heard some bushes rustling. "Okay then, let's see what this is." Chris said, looking at the bush.

Out of them came a 17 year old girl with a petite height and build, her black hair having a blue streak, with olive skin and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white dress with black stripes, a blue blazer with pockets on the bottom, ankle length light brown boots, and a black bowler hat with a light blue ribbon around the base. She was carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Damnit, I thought it was that Oshawott." Chris grumbled.

The girl shot him a look. "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"Umm...who are you?" Janine asked.

"Name's Melody, but you can call me Mels." She responded. "And I know you two, Chris and Sarah right?"

"Well, guess we're well known at least." Chris chuckled. "Hey, what are you carrying there?"

Mels looked down at the clothes. "Some clothes." She stated plainly. "A guy gave 'em to me, says its a clue and that I need to bring it back to camp."

"How could an early birthday present be a clue?" Chris asked.

Mels rolled her eyes. "They're not mine. You know that girl Liz?"

"The one with the purple hair?" He asked.

"That's the one. Well, these are HER clothes, which she was wearing TODAY. And they said they found that guy, Elin's clothes in the boys barracks. Don't you think that's a bit STRANGE?"

Chris shrugged. "So...what? They're nudists?"

Mels just stared at him for a good few minutes. "...What!?" She said finally. "How does...you know what? I don't care. I'm just gonna drop these off, and get looking again. I'm not feeling too good after that whole light show." She then walked off.

"...What does it mean?" Janine asked.

"The clothes thing? I dunno." Chris mumbled. He then noticed Janine was rubbing her hands together nervously. "Janine? You okay?"

"Ummm..." She said nervously. "Chris? Can I please find...a flower?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "A flower? Sure but, for what?"

"I...I don't know, I just, I just need one." She whispered.

So the two began searching around, but they couldn't find the 'specific' one Janine was looking for. "What does it look like?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I just...wait." She bent down and plucked a big red flower. "This one feels right."

Chris looked at it, it had a green stalk, big red petals and a yellow center with three...things sticking out the top. "Huh, nice litle flower. Kinda reminds me of something..." He quickly shook it off though and continued walking, with Janine clutching the flower close to her chest.

Eventually they stopped to rest, with Janine still looking at the flower. "You okay, Janine?" Chris asked.

She looked at him. "Y-Yes Chris, I'm okay, I promise."

Chris started scratching his chest. "Yeah well, tell me in case anything bothers you, okay?"

She nodded. "I will."

"Great." He nodded as he began to scratch even more. 'God damnit why am I so itchy?' He cursed in his head as he peered underneath his top, to be met with bright orange feathers growing out of his chest. '!*)[#-"?}:~ !?' He cursed vulgarly in his head as he quickly stood up. "Uhhh, Janine! I just gotta chack something out real quick, will you wait here?"

She looked at him for a second but then nodded. "Okay." And with that Chris dashed off. So Janine relaxed against the tree, not noticing how pale she was becoming.

Chris found a small clearing where he could check on the feathers, to find they had quickly spread around most of his body. 'Shit!' He swore in his head as his mohawk suddenly spread out on his head into a tuft and turned orange and yellow, resembling a flame. His arms started cracking and he gritted his teeth as his arms shrunk further and further into themselves until they became a pair of stubby wings.

'WINGS!? I CAN'T HAVE WINGS! THESE COULDN'T EVEN LIFT A HAMSTER!' He shouted in his head as he started shrinking.

Meanwhile with Janine, she was worrying. Worrying about that boy, worrying about Liz, worrying about Chris, worrying about everyone. She was a worrier.

She sighed as she rubbed the side of her head with her free hand. "Hm?" She said as she felt a bump on the side. Curiously, she rubbed the other side of her head to find a similar bump. She picked herself up and walked over to a puddle. She peered in just in time to see two long, white ponytail-like things grow out either side of her white as snow head.

She fell back in shock from the sudden surprise...only to find that she didn't hit the ground. Looking over herself the girl found that she was floating in midair.

She covered her mouth to stifle the gasp as she began shrinking at an alarming rate. Her fingers all melded together into mitten hands as her hair shrunk back into her skull. She bit her lip and had tears roll down her face as her legs and feet twisted together into an arrow-like lower half that quickly turned emerald green. Her clothes had practically all fallen off at this point, so there was nothing to worry about in those terms.

Back with Chris he was continuing to swear violently as he shrank into his clothes, his legs became spingly and his feet cracked as they rearranged themselves into claws. His head squashed itself into a more oval shape as he closed his eyes to reduce the pain of their change. Finally his mouth and nose stretched out and hardened as they became a beak.

He shook his new head frantically and looked at himself. _"This...This is a Torchic!"_ "Tor...Tor Chic Torchic!" 'Oh f***' He thought to his new language as he turned to the pile of clothes which were his. 'Well, mystery solved.' He pieced together in his mind. He then also noticed his piercings amongst the clothes. 'What the...oh shit!' He tried to reach up and touch his forehead to feel for holes in his skull, but his stubby wings wouldn't let him. Causing him to swear internally even more. '...Janine!' He suddenly thought, quickly turning around and dashing off.

Janine in the mean time had now grown so small that she had to hold her flower with both hands, swung over her back like a parasol. Her eyelashes merged together and lengthened considerably, turning green in the process as her eyes grew larger completing the transformation.

Giving herself a minute to adjust, she floated out of her clothes and over to the puddle again, to see a Floette staring back at her. _"I'm a Floette..."_ "Flo et Floette." Her voice was so high! Any more and it could shatter glass!

"Janine! Janine! Damn it she won't understand me!" She heard the cries of 'Torchic' loud and clear, but it sounded like words in her head. She squeaked in fear as she hid behind a tree, peeking out she was a Torchic come into view. "Janine! Where are you!? It's me! Chris!"

"C-Chris?" She asked, before covering her petite mouth with one hand.

The Torchic turned to the tree. "Janine? What's up with your voice?" Well, he was one to talk, his voice had risen quite a bit. He began walking over.

"No! Don't come any closer!" She squeaked.

"What!? Why not?" He then noticed the pile of clothes. "Wait...it happened to you too?"

"Y-Yes." She practically whispered.

"Don't be afraid Janine, are you a Grimer or something? I don't care, please come out." He begged.

Janine considered it for a short amount of time (literally 5 minutes) before taking a shaky breath and floating out in front of him.

Chris just stared at her. "Your a Floette."

"Y-Yes." She mumbled.

"That explains the flower, are you okay?"

"I...I think so..."

Chris thought for a second. "You know what this means? Those two, Elin and Liz, they got transformed too! And that perverted Oshawott...that must've been Elin! He had white skin when I saw him! Sick, yeah right!"

"Chris?" Janine asked. "Do you think someone...planned this?"

"Planned it? What do you mean?"

"Well, people are disappearing and...um..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. "Someone DELIBERATELY did this!?" He shouted, he began literally turning red. "When I find the sonofabitch who did this...I WILL BURN! THEM! TO! ASH! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He then began shooting small fireballs, Ember, all over the place in a rage. Janine just hid behind a tree as the rampage went on.

_SplitWorlds_

Don't think we didn't hear that. It's kind of hard to miss someone shout and curse a lot, I'm pretty sure the whole forest heard it!

"Who the hell is that?" A brought-up-to-speed Matt asked.

"He sounds pissed." A brought-up-to-speed Lydia agreed. "What the hell did you do, Mew?"

"Don't look at me, I can't control who turns into what." She said in defence.

It was then that Latias, Liz and Harrison walked back over. Well, Harrison was being dragged. "I finally got him away from the food!" Latias yelled.

"MUST HAVE MORE CREAM CAKE!" Harrison yelled with food-filled cheeks.

"...I take it these are the other three." Lydia said with half-lidded eyes.

"Yay! We got more company!" Liz cheered childishly. "So...who are you?"

"I'm Matt, and this is Lyds-" *Lydia glare* "-Lydia. We know who you guys are and-"

"What's he doing?" Lydia asked, pointing to Harrison, who was trying to drag his way back to the food.

"Oh no you don't!" Latias declared, hoistingb him up by his fur, which, as she shook him, let loads of hidden foods drop out onto the floor.

I looked over them. "Waffles, cupcakes, berries...why are there baked foods here?"

"I can bake." Grace said, lifting a paw.

We all looked at her. "You can?"

"Just because I don't have hands doesn't mean I can't learn a few human skills." She said with a smile. "Mew usually provides ingredients and fire."

I looked at the legendary. "And where do you get THOSE from?"

"...Sources." She repiled unhelpfully.

The sound of distant cursing brought us back to the matter at hand. "Someone's gonna have to go over there." Matt declared.

"Bagsie not me." Me, Liz and Harrison yelled.

"It's a Torchic and a Floette. I'll sort them out." Grace said, starting to walk away.

"Grace!" I called after her. "That's what I've been meaning to ask! How do you know what people are going to turn into?"

She turned to us and smiled. "Well...that would be telling." She then continued walking.

_SplitWorlds_

"Hah...hah...hah..." Chris had calmed down now. After shouting, cursing, breathing fire, and using Peck on a few other campers who had tried to 'catch' him and Janine.

"Are you okay?" Janine asked, floating out from behind the tree.

"Yeah...but now I've got an aftertaste of burning." He sighed.

The two jumped as none other then Grace walked out from a bush. "Hello there!"

"Woah! A Shiny Glaceon!" Chris yelled, jumping back. "Wait, are you Liz?"

"No, she is a Vulpix." Grace explained.

"Oh...then who are you?"

"I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you." She said as she 'curtseyed' to them.

"You too, I'm Chr-"

"It's alright, I know your names." Grace said, holding up a paw. "I work for Mew, the person who transformed you two."

"Mew? The Legendary?" Chris asked, Janine gasped, and Grace nodded. "In that case, I want a few words with it-"

"Her." Grace corrected him.

"...Her, about all this! Look!" He held out his wings. "I've lost my ARMS!"

"Don't get hostile." Grace said calmly.

"What!? I AM NOT GETTING HOST-" He was cut off as Grace used Ice Beam on him, freezing him in a block of ice.

"Sorry, but you WERE going to get hostile." Grace giggled. "Now then, may I explain things to you both?"

Janine nodded whilst Chris grumbled in his ice block.

"Okay then, I'll unfreeze you once we're done."

_SplitWorlds_

"So YOU were the bus driver?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Latias replied, shooting a glare at Mew, who returned it.

"That's...weird." Matt said.

Lydia went to smack him, but then seemed to remember his new iron body. "Don't be a jerk." She said instead.

I, meanwhile, was talking with Harrison. "How do you feeling being a skinny Munchlax?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess, apart from the constant hunger."

"They're back! They're back!" Mew exclaimed giddily. We turned to the foliage to see Grace walk towards us with a Torchic and a red flower Floette. For some reason, the Torchic was dripping wet.

"Everyone, this is Chris and Janine." Grace said, pointing to the two and making our jaws drop. Those two!?

The Torchic walked out to us with the Floette behind him. He looked at all of us.

And this was the first thing Chris said to us as a pokemon:

"First person to makea Mystery Dungeon joke is getting their ass kicked."

**Chapter complete! Victory! Please review, they do help!**

**Now then, a lot of you have asked me what I meant by splitting the OC's up. What I mean by this, is that they will travel all together, but if a situation calls for it, they will split up into smaller groups. Does that answer the question?**

**OC's! Matt and Lyds-sorry! Sorry! Lydia, belong to m-meistiNator, a.k.a TACMAN! He also wrote Matt and Lydia's introductions and TF's, the first half of this chapter which I edited slightly, give credit to them! And Melody (Mels) belongs to BlueFlame27, give credit to them as well! The reason I say them is because I don't want to offend people via gender confusion!**

**Finally, thank you for reading this chapter. The next one MIGHT be shorter so I MIGHT have it up earlier then usual. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forbidden Reference

"Uuuungh! UUUUNNNGH! Come on you stupid-WAH!" I was cut off as my grip slipped and I fell face first in the dirt.

I picked myself up and glared at the ripe, juicy berry tauntingly hanging from the very thin branch, which I had been trying to pluck for a while now. "Know this, berry!" I declared. "You've made a grave enemy this day, but in the end, I shall be victorious!"

Matt happened to have been walking past and he gave me a half-lidded look. "Are you talking to a berry?"

"That's between me and the berry." I defended myself with crossed arms.

"Can you stop being weird?" Matt asked.

Lydia, who had been beside him, actually hit him this time, only to recoil her fist. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her sore claws.

"...I think I like this new armor." Matt said with a smile.

Lydia glared at him, then turned to Grace. "Can an Axew learn Brick Break?

"No, but they can learn Rock Smash." The Shiny replied.

"That'll do." Lydia smirked as Matt gulped nervously.

I walked away from my rival berry to rejoin Liz and Harrison. "You know, now that I think about it, this does kinda resemble the Mystery Dungeon games."

Harrison crossed his arms. "You know I don't like the spin-offs."

"Just saying." I shrugged. "I have all the Mystery Dungeons, literally, all six."

Harrison face-palmed. "I get it, why are you bringing it up with us?"

"Because Chris keeps glaring at me." I whispered, turning around to see the new Torchic giving me the evil eyes. "I swear, he's just waiting for someone to make a joke about it."

"So? What's his problem with that?" Liz asked.

"Beats me." I admitted.

_SplitWorlds_

Elsewhere in the forest, Vi and Sarah were walking through the thick shrubbery. "Awwww, I hope Elin's okay..." Sarah said sadly.

"Yeah, and I hope we see that Oshawott again." Vi nodded, when she thought of something. "Hey, you said you saw this Elin guy, right?"

"Yep, he was really nice." Sarah smiled. "I just don't want him to get lost or hurt or something like that..." Her head drooped sadly.

"Don't worry! We'll find him!" Vi said encouragingly.

Sarah instantly perked up. "Your right! I can't give up!" She then sat down. "But can we take a break? My feet huuuurt."

"Yeah, mine too." Vi admitted as they both sat down.

The two just sat against a tree for a minute before Vi began rubbing her head. "Mmm..."

"What's the matter Vi?" Sarah asked.

"Awww I think I've got a headache coming on." Vi pouted.

Sarah frowned. "Maybe we should go back to the camp."

"Nonono! I'm fine, it's just a little headache." Vi reassured her.

"Hmmm..." Sarah thought with puffed cheeks. "I'll have a look around, will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure, I'll be fine." Vi nodded, trying to suppress the growing headache.

Sarah walked a few feet away, trying to not stray too far when she suddenly bumped into something and fell flat on her butt. "Owowowowowow..."

"Arghhh...ah! Sarah! Are you okay?"

She looked up to be met with a familiar face. "L-Luke? What are you doing?"

"Uhh...looking for Elin?" He replied with his constant smile. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Nonono! I bumped into you! It was my fault! Hahahaha!" She laughed nervously.

"Well, how about we look together?" Luke suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm looking with Vi. But you can come with us as well!"

"Great! Thanks so much!"

They hadn't walked for even a second when Sarah started clutching her stomach. "Mmm...I don't feel well..."

"Are you okay? Did you eat something funny?" Luke asked.

"I don't know...I don't...mmm..." She mumbled as she felt a weird pain in her ears that moved up to her head, where it then faded. "Oh, yay! I feel better now!" She turned to Luke to see him staring at her with wide eyes. "Hmm? What's up? Have I got something on my face?"

"Wow! That's cool!" Luke grinned. "Check out your ears!"

"Huh? My ears?" She touched either side of her head, only to find there was nothing there. "Eh? Where are they?

"Check your head."

Sarah reached up to her head to feel two large furry things on her head. "Eeeeeh!?" She shrieked. She frantically looked around and found a puddle to look into. She saw that there were now two large, furry, pink, cat-like ears on top of her head. "AHHHH! I have cat ears! I'm a neko!" She shrieked in shock.

"Your ears just moved up to the top of your head and grew all big and pink!" Luke exclaimed. "...Wait...are you shrinking?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked at herself to see that she was slowly growing smaller and smaller. "AHHHH! I AM! I AM! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!"

"Hey! Don't worry!" Luke said. "I'm here! Besides, this is pretty cool!"

Sarah thought for a second, then nodded. "Okay, thanks Nya." Her eyes widened. _"Wh-What!?"_ "N-Nya!?"

Luke's eyes widened as well. "Oh my god, your even sounding like a cat!"

Pink fur started growing on Sarah's skin, except for her stomach and face, where cream coloured fur was growing. She meowed in pain as she fell on her hands and knees, her arms and legs shrinking back into herselves until she had stubby little legs. Her body had also shrunk down so her new legs could carry her, but oddly her head stayed the same size, making it very disproportionate. A long thin tail suddenly grew out and a pink 'blob' of fur on the end, which grew three small hairs that had cream coloured small orbs on the ends. Her eyes seemed to squint more and more together, but, somehow her vision remained unchanged, and finally her teeth sharpened into small fangs.

Sarah wiggled her way out of her clothes. Luckily, her giant pink bow remained on her head. _"Hey...I can't stand up!"_ "Nya...nyanya nya!"

Luke bent down to her. "Wow, your a Skitty, Sarah! That's so awesome!"

Sarah looked over her new self. "I am! That's so cool!" She cheered in pokespeak.

"Sorry, looks like I can't speak Skitty." Luke chuckled.

Sarah then happened to notice her new tail. "Huh? What's that?" She made a leap for it, but obviously it moved away. "Hey! Come back here!" She then began chasing her own tail in circles frantically.

Luke burst out laughing at the adorable sight. "It's your own tail, but okay!" Sarah momentarily stopped to look at him as he then held out his arms. "Can I pick you up?"

Sarah looked up at him, but eventually crawled into his arms as he picked her up. "Your so furry!" Luke exclaimed jokingly.

The Skitty however, was still only interested in her tail, flicking at it with her paws whenever it came close to her. 'Why am I so interested in this?...Oh well!'

Luke chuckled and began scratching her behind her ears. "Hey!" Sarah said in Skittyese. "What are you...mmm...that feels nice..." She purred in content.

Luke smiled. "This is pretty cool! Your like the main character from Explorers of Sky!"

_SplitWorlds_

"What was that?" Chris spoke up suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"Shush!" He said, raising a wing. "...Someone made a Mystery Dungeon joke."

"How can you tell?" Latias asked.

"I just can." He enforced sternly.

"He might be right, I've got two a short ways away. One's a Skitty, the other should be turning soon." Grace confirmed.

"Right then, I have to go and kick his or her ass." Chris declared. "Anyone want to come and watch?"

I raised a...ugh...stub. "I'm only coming with you to stop you killing them."

"In that case I'd better come too." Harrison sighed.

"Whatever." Chris shrugged, then turning to Janine. "Janine, can you stay here?"

"...O...Okay..." She mumbled.

"I'll protect her." Grace reassured him.

"Thanks." He nodded as he turned and dashed off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Both me and Harrison yelled as we chased after him.

_SplitWorlds_

Luke was sitting down and rubbing Sarah's head as she held onto her tail, completely content and purring softly.

And then Chris showed up. _"Hey!"_ "Tor!"

Sarah's ears perked up. "Huh?...Hey! I can understand you as well!" She beamed.

"Good for you. Now, which one of you made the Mystery Dungeon joke?"

"Huh?"

Harrison then rushed out, panting and exhausted. "Huff...don't run so...huff...fast!" He wheezed.

"Now a Torchic and a...is that REALLY a Munchlax?" Luke asked.

_"Hey!"_ "Munch!" Harrison said in an offended tone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He chuckled.

"Excuse me!" Chris yelled. "Can SOMEBODY answer my question!? Which one of you made the Mystery Dungeon joke?"

"Err...me?" Luke said as he raised his hand. "...Wait...did I just understand yo-"

"AHHHH!" Chris yelled as she chased him in circles, forcing him to run.

"What are you doing!?" Harrison shouted.

"Trying to kick his ass! If he could stop running!" Chris shouted.

"Hey! Leave Luke alone!" Sarah said. "And stop running in circles! Your making me diiizzyyyy- It's my tail again! I'll get it this time!" And so the pointless circle chase began once again.

"Overreacting much!?" Luke shouted sarcastically.

"NO!" Chris argued, but then he suddenly stopped. "Great, he's growing fur."

Everyone stopped at this and looked at him. It was true, dark grey hair was growing over most of his body, whilst black fur grew around his eyes, on his hands and on his feet. "I'm turning into a pokemon too!?...OMG this is so AWESOME! Wonder which one I am?"

He suddenly fell down on all fours as his bones painfully reconstructed themselves into paws and front+hind legs. A big fluffy dark grey tail grew out and swayed left to right as he started shrinking.

_"Let's do a voice test."_ "Pooch pooch Poochyena!"

_"Poochyena huh? Cool!"_ "Poochyena ena? Pooch!"

His ears moved to the top of his head and became pointed as his eyes grew larger. Then his mouth grew out into a muzzle and his teeth sharpened into fangs, now a full-fledged Poochyena.

He shook his new shaggy fur and looked around. "Alright! Let's test myself out!" He began running around in circles wildly, followed by Sarah who could not resist. He then proceeded to bash his head against a tree to test his strength.

"...He's gone mad." Chris deduced.

"Hey! I bet I can climb even higher now!" So he once again climbed up a tree, with the same result as last time. "...Yes! I made it to the first branch! Victory!"

"Yaaaay!" Sarah cheered.

Chris and Harrison looked at each other. "...You explain things to them, I say they've gone insane." Chris argued.

Harrison facepalmed. "Fine...wait...wasn't Elin following us?"

Both Sarah and Lucas stopped. "...Elin?" They said together.

"Like I said, YOU explain." Chris emphasized.

_SplitWorlds_

Vi, meanwhile, was still sitting by herself, with her headache slowly getting worse.

'What is taking Sarah so long?' She thought just before the headache picked up again. 'Owwwww...why won't this headache settle down?' She was so busy massaging her forehead she didn't notice how pale her skin was becoming.

'Why am I feeling like this?' She continued to think over the pain in her head. 'I felt fine this morning, and now I have a headache and I don't feel well...'

She clutched her head in pain as the headache only continued to get worse. "Owwww..." She moaned from the pain. It hurt so much, she was really starting to get scared now, something was VERY wrong with her. Then it felt like two...things pushed their way up out of her head! She had to bite into her fingers to stop the whole forest hearing her scream. Quickly after these new things on her head had sprouted the pain subsided.

Vi wiped away her tears from the ordeal, she was glad no-one was here to see that. For a minute she just sat there, not really knowing what to do, she was completely terrified of these strange alien appendages growing out of her head. Gently she reached up and touched the one at the front of her head.

It felt...hard, like a horn, but it was very thin, and she could still feel her touch on it. She looked up as far as her eyes would let her to see a thin, pink horn. "A-a horn?" She said in confusion, she then happened to notice her pale arm. "Wha-? What's up with my skin?" Just what was going on here?

Suddenly her arms lurched and her fingers shrunk into her hand until she only had two left. As she stood up she went all wobbly as her skin around her legs seeemed to be stretching out into a more...veil-like structure, she awkwardly wobbled on these weird new feet as she started shrinking.

_"This is so weird!"_ "Ralts ralt Ralts!"

She raised her hands to her mouth in shock. 'Wait...I'm turning into a Ralts! Wooow! That's so cool! I'm gonna be an actual, real-life pokemon just like that Oshawott!' She tried to dance with joy but almost tripped over her feet again.

Her hair suddenly began turning emerald green, well, all except for her pink highlight. "Yay! I get to keep my highlight!" Vi cheered in her new language. Her new hair fell over her eyes in a bowl cut, and she had to keep squinting as her eyes grew and grew and turned a bright and shining red. 'This new hair's gonna get in the way...' She thought with a pout. '...But...why exactly am I turning into a Ralts?'

And then darkness.

_"Huh?"_ "Ral?" She said as she moved her head to see if she could find light, but to no avail._ "Oh...OH MY GOD I'VE GONE BLIND!"_ "Ral...RAL RALTS RAL RALT RALTS!" She began running in a panic, feeling her self trip over her own feet and bump into things. 'Hm? Wait...' She felt around her head to find cloth covering it. 'Phew, my hat's just on my head.' She sighed with relief internally, she tried to pull it off only to find that it was stuck. 'Huh? Nngghh! Nggggghhhhh! What's going...ah! My horns are stuck!' She once again began running around aimlessly. _"HEEEEEELP!"_ "RAAAAAALT!"

_SplitWorlds_

I was officially annoyed, After Chris and Harrison had took off I had gotten COMPLETELY lost, and I was worrying about running into any campers who might try and disect me or something like that.

_"HEEEEEELP!"_ "RAAAAAALT!"

'Woah! What the heck was that!?' I thought to myself. 'Sounds like someone got turned into a Ralts, I'd better go help her out.' It sounded like a girl anyway, high-pitched, but I'd come to expect that now.

I ran into a small clearing where I saw a familiar pile of clothes laying on the ground. 'These belong to that girl who picked me up, Vi.' I thought. A muffled cry made me turn my head to see her cap flailing and moving around frantically, bumping into trees and falling over. Underneath the hat I could definitely see a pair of white gowned legs and two white arms flailing around.

I carefully walked over to her. "Hey hey hey, calm down."

She turned her hatted head towards me. "Huh? Wait, your that Oshawott aren't you? I can understand you now! Well, we're still just saying our names but I can really understand you!...Umm...can you help me with this? I think my horns are stuck."

"Uhhh..." I wasn't sure how I was gonna do this with NO FINGERS!...But she obviously needed help. "Okay, I'll give it a shot, hold still." I grabbed the bridge of the cap on either side and pulled as hard as I possibly could, like when pulling that berry. Until it finally came off and I landed flat on my back.

"I'm free!" The Ralts exclaimed as she tried to do a little dance but just stumbled over her new feet. "Whoops! That's gonna take some getting used to." She giggled.

I stood back up. "Are you alright?"

She turned to me, flicking her hair in the process so that I could see a pink highlight, giving me more evidence. "Yep! Are-oh wait, hold on." She lifted her thin hands and parted her emerald bowlcut to reveal two big eyes with red irises. "That's better! Are you the Oshawott from before?"

"Yes, I am! And your Vi right? The girl who protected me, right?"

"You remember my name!" She did a little jump of joy. "I AM Vi! Thanks for the help with the hat! It would have been even more difficult if I had worn my Charizard hat!" A Charizard hat? Cool! She then looked like she was thinking for a second, then let her hair drop over her face as she crossed her arms behind her back. "I suppose it was pretty silly, getting stuck in a hat..."

"It was nothing, really." I assured her, I guess I should tell her the truth. "I'm Elin, Elin Ray. It's nice to meet you properly Vi!"

She parted her hair with her hands to look at me with wide eyes. "Elin? The guy who went missing Elin? So you got turned into a pokemon too!...Sorry for making you seem like a pervert."

"It's...fine." I chuckled nervously. "Listen, I might be a bit lost, but can you come with me? I can explain everything to you on the way."

"Sure!" She nodded, "If you can tell me what's going on." So we turned and started walking.

THUD!

I turned back to see Vi lying face down in the dirt. "Are you alright!?" I said as I ran up to her.

She stood up and lowered her head, I thought I could see her blushing behind her hair. "It's...kind of hard to walk with these new feet." She admitted.

I had to admit, walking around with feet that looked like they had waded through cement would be pretty tough. "Do you need a hand?"

"Thanks!" Vi smiled as I helped her up and we walked slowly, her taking baby steps.

Our slow pace meant I could explain what I knew fairly fast, that also meant it got awkward pretty quickly, the fact that I had no clue where to go didn't help at all. So I attempted to break the ice. "Your name's Vivianna Song, right?" I asked.

"Hm-hm." She mumbled with a nod.

"It almost sounds like it was made to be a song or something!"

She giggled. "Yeah, I get told that a lot. Okay then, what could Elin Ray be on?"

I was stumped on that. "Er...well...um...maybe...a line of ketchup?" She burst out laughing at that. 'That one was pretty stupid...' But I just started laughing too.

"Hey!" Vi said as she skipped along. "You being happy makes me feel all warm! Ralts' can feel emotions right? I can do that too! I'm so cooool!" She did a small dance, completely ignoring the fact that she was struggling a moment ago. "And! Aaaaaaand!...I'm a Psychic and Fairy type! Do you know what that means?" She parted her hair to look at me with a smile.

I just shrugged. "No, what?"

"That I AM THE DRAGON SLAYER!" She declared pointing skyward, her sudden outburst making me jump back in fright.

"What the hell!?" We both froze in our tracks as Chris, Harrison, a Skitty and a Poochyena ran in front of us. "Another one!? What's going on here!?" Chris asked angrily.

"Ahhh! Did I do something wrong!?" Vi asked in a panic.

"No no, nothing like that." I told her. "This is Chris, Harrison...and two other people I don't know. Everyone, this is Vivianna Song."

"You can give me a nickname if you want!" She called out.

"Vi!" The Skitty cried as she ran up to the Ralts. "It's me! Sarah!"

"Sarah! Wow, your a Skitty!" They both laughed.

Sarah then turned to me. "And your Elin, right? Harrison told me, I'm glad your okay!"

I nodded. "Thanks for worrying about me."

The Poochyena then stepped forward. "Hey Elin! I'm Luke! Check me out!" Just by him running around frantically I could tell it was Luke.

"Where the hell were you!?" Chris asked me.

"I got lost after I tried to catch up to you two!" I explained.

"Let's all just head back to the statue." Harrison sighed. "Luckily I remember the way." So we all filed up and started walking, Chris, Harrison and Luke at the front, me, Vi and Sarah at the back.

"This is just like a Mystery Dungeon game!" Vi squealed as Chris glared back at us. "Elin, your like my partner or something!"

"I know right?" I replied ignoring Chris' evil eye. Wait, I was the partner?

"I wouldn't talk about MD around meanie over there." Sarah said, tilting her head towards Chris. "He doesn't like it at all." She puffed her cheeks out to show her disappointment.

"What!? Who doesn't like the Mystery Dungeon games?" Vi asked.

"Harrison doesn't." I said plainly, pointing at the skinny Munchlax.

"WHAT!?...Well I really like them!" She defended the spin-off.

"Me too! It's funny actually, I chose to be an Oshawott in Gates to Infinity." I thought aloud.

"It must be destiny or something!" Sarah declared as we laughed together.

Meanwhile I suspect Chris wass trying to supressa building Ember.

**Chapter! Sorry this one is so short! But next time we're gonna get on with some training on how to fight like a pokemon! Yay progress!**

**We've got two more readers now! Give a big hand for NRMania and N1kk1 Starlet! Read their stories 'Click' and 'The Nightmare and her Friend'. They're pretty good so far!  
**

**Also, I've read stories of some pretty good authors, so check out the following as well:**

**K.E. Holt**

**OhMyJashin2000**

**Razzorow**

**Omega Zekrom**

**And check out ALL the authors who review this story! Your all amazing writers!...On a COMPLETELY unrelated note, me and Pawniard have got a new hobby of hunting flamers!**

**Pawniard: I will f****** kill you all.**

**Charming, isn't she?**

**Pawniard: Don't tell them I'm a girl you idiot!**

**Fine, fine. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training the Soul

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I charged into the stuffed dummy, only to get knocked back again.

"No!" Mew whacked me over the head with her tail quite hard. "You keep holding back! You've gotta charge full force!"

"Well, I'm not one for rugby." I admitted.

Now that we had a good few campers transformed, Mew, Latias and Grace were now training us for battle via stuffed dummies. I was practicing Tackle, but I'm not exactly the sporty type.

"Right, I'm gonna help you a bit." Mew then abruptly picked me up.

"Um...Mew? What are you doing?"

"YOU GO NOW!" She then threw me full force at the dummy.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed in fear as I smashed face first into the dummy.

"Now THAT was much better." Mew nodded.

"My insides are in my feet..." I moaned, trying not to throw up.

"Flippers." The legendary corrected me.

Harrison was also practicing Tackle, he was no better. "Ha...ha...I think I have the stamina of a Munchlax as well..." He wheezed.

"I'll help." Mew said as she picked him up.

"W-Wait! Please! NOOOO!" He yelled as he was also thrown, unfortunately he missed and smacked face first into a tree.

"...Oops." Was all Mew said.

"Harrison! Are you oka-" I stopped when I reached him and stared with a dropped jaw.

His eyes were black swirls.

I. Am. Not. Joking.

"Ohhhh...he's knocked out." Mew stated guiltily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" I yelled at her.

"...He's knocked out?"

"Not that! His eyes!" I pointed at them.

She shrugged. "So? I thought your world knew that happened."

"Yes, but...it's just so freaky!" I was tempted to poke them.

"I'll take care of him." Mew said as she picked him up.

"You've sure done a good job of that." I said with a half-lidded look.

Everyone else was training as well. Matt and Luke were also training with Tackle, Chris, Lydia and Sarah were practicing Scratch (Chris seemed to already be experienced) and Liz was actually practicing Flamethrower. I noticed that Vi and Janine were having a bit of difficulty, as they were learning Confusion and Fairy Wind respectively.

Grace used Ice Beam to create a large block of ice in front of Liz. "Okay, let's go again."

Liz nodded as she blew hot flames at the ice cube, slowly melting it. "Owwww, my mouth always hurts afterwards..." She admitted

"Hey Liz." I said as I walk-...sigh...waddled over. "How's Flamethrower going?"

"Pretty good, how's the Tackle training going?"

"Let's just say my shoulder hurts..." I sighed. I then thought of something and turned to Grace. "Hey, Mew said we're all baby pokemon right? So how come Liz knows Flamethrower?"

"Liz probably knows an egg move." Grace said.

"What? How can Liz know an egg move?" I said in disbelief.

"Anything is possible via the transformation." Grace shrugged.

"Jealous?" Liz said with a smug look.

I immediately went back to trying to learn Water Gun.

Chris and Luke were training next to each other. "CHEARRRRGE!" Luke said as he rammed into the dummy with lots of enthusiasm.

Chris scratched the dummy with his claws as he gave Luke a half-lidded look. "Your too hyper, you know that?"

Luke just replied with what he was replying to Chris constantly with: "Mystery Dungeon!"

Chris' expression hardened. "I swear, the next person to say Mystery Dungeon is getting Double Kicked."

Liz looked at him with a raised furbrow. "But, you can't learn Double Kick until you evo-"

"I'M ABOUT TO TRY IT ANYWAY!"

"Why do you hate Mystery Dungeon so much?" I had to ask.

He glare at me for a few seconds before turning away, as if recalling something. "That series...took my family away from me..."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"No! It's just a terrible series!"

I just paw-palmed as I walked on to Vi and Janine. "Come on! Come on! Come oooooon! Confusiooooon!" She cried as she tried to harness her power, but just got a faint blue glow on her horns as it faded away. "Awwww..."

"Still no luck?" I asked as I tried to spit out just a little bit of water.

"I'm almost there! I'm sure of it!" She declared confidently.

"You can do it Viii!" Sarah cheered as she was busy hugging her own tail.

Janine was just waving her flower around whilst at the same time trying to hide behind it. Chris was constantly worrying that she'd get blown off in stray wind or something like that.

"Since your all whining so much, we'll take a short break." Latias announced.

We all collapsed with sighs of relief. ""You won't be able to take out a Magikarp at this rate!" The red and white dragon belittled us.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm." Matt mumbled.

Chris thrashed around a bit. "F***! I can't get up with these stupid wings!" He thrashed around a bit more before rolling onto his side and then clawing his way into standing. "These things are useless!"

"Are you ever gonna stop shouting?" Lyds said with a frustrated sigh.

"You try having these things!"

"Well YOU try having tusks!" Pretty soon the two were literally butting heads.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" I tried to reason with them.

"Maybe he should stop being a bastard." Matt suggested.

"AHHHHH!" Chris yelled as he leapt on top of Matt, quickly followed by Lydia in a cartoonish-like sandy scrap.

"Hey! No fighting!" Latias boomed as she readied a Luster Purge.

BONG!

The weird, echoing noise snapped everyone out of their arguing, as we all turned towards the source of the noise.

It was a Braixen, lying on the floor in what looked like a state of daze. But something was up with it, all the red fur that is usually on a Braixen was a sky blue and the yellow fur was a cream colour.

"...That's the weirdest Braixen I've ever seen." Matt said bluntly.

Lydia facepalmed. "Can you at least try to have some restraint?"

The Braixen then sat up and rubbed its head. _"Ahhhh...what the hell hit me?"_ "Braiiiiix...Braix Braixen Xen?" Oh so she was a girl.

I walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She immediately stood up and got into some kind of battle stance. "Okay! I want answers! Why the hell am I some weird coloured Braixen?"

"Are you a camper?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You too?"

"Yep." I nodded as I spread my arm across the little group. "We all are, except for Latias and Grace."

"And Grace is who?"

"The Shiny Glaceon."

"Makes sense."

"So...who are you?"

"Name's Melody, but just call me Mels."

"Wait, Mels?" Chris spoke up as he stepped forward. "Mels that girl I met? It's me! Chris!"

She looked at him sceptically. "Your Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm a Torchic, with stupid stubby wings!" He complained once again.

"So who's doing the explaining?" Liz asked no-one in particular.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Sarah said as she raised her paw and waved it around.

"I...honestly don't mind." Mels shrugged.

"Yay!" The Skitty cheered, I just hoped she was accurate...

_SplitWorlds_

Sean was thinking.

He knew they weren't in their own world anymore, that much was evident. The clues were obvious, the sky, the forestation. Not that he was complaining, it was beautiful, trouble was it was to beautiful to be Britain. And the campers that were disappearing, it wasn't a coincidence. If only he could find some clue that-

"WE'RE ALL GONNA GET RAPED!"

The sudden yell snapped him out of his train of thought as he surveyed the campers running around like headless chickens. Searching had turned up quite a few number of campers clothes, and SOMEHOW people had become convinced that there was some kind of creepy weirdo abducting people for sex slaves. HE didn't have a hypothesis for it, but that was just going over the top, the fact that the driver, the only adult here, had vanished as well didn't help. Just what the heck was going on here?

_SplitWorlds_

Azura and Ray walked on through the thick foliage, Azura once again leading. "You okay?" She called back to him.

"Yep." He replied as he had his hands behind his head, staring up at the clouds without a care in the world.

Azura sighed. She wondered how Ray could be so airheaded all the time, even now in this small crisis he was plodding along as if nothing was wrong. She herself was quite glad to be away from the camp, it wasn't that she didn't like people, it was that she didn't bond with them...or at least very rarely. She was merely tolerating the more annoying members like...what was his name?...Luke? Yes, that was it. As for Ray, he had tried to make friends with practically everyone here! Sometimes she thought he was too oblivious to any form of danger, but he really would do anything for her. They were living proof of the phrase 'opposites attract'.

They stopped for a second as they found some flat rocks to sit on. "You ever gonna stop looking at the sky?" She chuckled.

"Nnnnnope." He replied. "The sky here just seems so nice, so clear and filled with clouds."

He did have a point. They had run into a guy earlier, Sean, who had said something similar, it really was nice though. "You stare at the sky so long you'll break your neck." She joked.

"Oh really?" He smirked as he looked at her. "Do you really think there's some weirdo guy around here?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, could be, couldn't be."

"I won't lose you." He nodded. "Your my partner after all."

Azura chuckled at this, they had at one point discussed about being partners, and it just...stuck, somehow. But...she liked it, it meant that they would always have each other.

Suddenly Ray jumped. "Ouch!" He cried as he clutched his chest.

"What's the matter?" Azura asked.

"Ow...it felt like something burned in my heart..." He winced.

"Never heard of heartburn like that..." She said to herself as she stared at him, notcing that his face was heating up. "Hey, are you hot or something?"

"Huh? No, why would you think-" He stopped as he looked up and stared at Azura with a raised eyebrow. "Azura? Are you feeling sick?"

"...No? Why?"

"Well...your looking a bit...green."

"Green?" She echoed as she looked at her hand, which was now an emerald green colour. "Wh...WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH MY SKIN!?" She yelled.

"...Heyyy...why am I red?" Ray said as his skin turned a bright red.

The two slowly started to shrink. "Now I'm shrinking!" Azura yelled.

"This is weird..." Ray mumbled.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY TO SHOW CONCERN AT THIS!?" The green girl shouted angrily.

Azura winced as her body structure shifted into a more lean and agile one, with her legs shortening whilst her arms and neck grew thinner and longer. Her stomach and chest were changed red as her toes merged together until there were only two big ones, with one growing out of the back on each foot. Her hands followed a simple transformation as they merged into two claws. Three leaves grew out of both her wrists as she felt five others sprout out of her rear, her hair then abruptly all fell out as a long green leaf shoot out and fall behind her back. Finally her face and nose stretched out as her ears disappeared, and her eyes grew slightly larger whilst turning yellow.

_"Ahhh...what just happened?"_ "Grooo...Gro Vyle Grovyle." She mumbled, only just realising what came out of her mouth.

Right next to her Ray's stomach turned a cream colour as his body structure changed into a more stouter one, with his arms being accentuated with strength. He bit his tongue as his toes and fingers shrank back into his feet and hands, were three claws grew out quickly afterwards. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his skull jut out at the back of his head, this was actually a stump as his face lengthened and his teeth became fangs, his ears also vanishing. Finally a long tail slowly grew out, where a large flame suddenly burst to life.

_"YEOWCH!"_ "CHAR!" He shouted from the shock, causing him to cover his own mouth.

The two realised what each other said and looked at each other.

"Your a Charmeleon!" Azura yelled in Grovylese

"Your a Grovyle!" Ray shouted in Charmeleonese. "...Cool."

Azura facepalmed at his lack of concern. "We're now POKEMON, and can understand each other, and you really can't freak out?"

Ray shrugged. "Well, it doesn't fix the problem, does it?" Azura just sighed.

"YAAAAY!" Thw two jumped and turned to find Mew floating right behind them.

"AH! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Azura yelled fiercely.

"Wow, your a Mew!" Ray marvelled.

"THE Mew, thank you." She corrected him. "Your lucky I found you guys! You could've gotten lost or something! So who are you?"

"Why should we tell you that?" Azura glared at the pink legendary.

"Because I'm the only one who can explain this to you?"

"...Fine. I'm Namae and this is R-"

"Eh-eeeeeh! Wrooong!"

"What!?"

"Your name's Azura, right? I can read your mind."

"If you can do that, why did you ask!?"

"'Cause it's fun!" Azura could only rub her temple in frustration.

"Look, are you gonna tell us what's going on or not?"

"Oh yeah! Come on! I'll tell you on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"Secret."

And so the three walked on, with Mew leading, Azura following and Ray obediently bringing up the rear. It was during this time that Azura put two and two together. "This has happened to others, hasn't it?"

"Yep! We've got quite a group so far!" Mew confirmed. Azura just groaned as she thought of who she might have to put up with during all this.

"I can't wait to see who they are!" Ray cheered enthusiastically. Yep, opposites attract indeed...

_SplitWorlds_

"YEEEEEEES! I DID IIIIIIIIT!" I whooped for joy.

"Did what?" Liz asked as she walked over.

"Well one, my Tackle has improved, and check this out!" I felt that new organ somewhere in my body begin pumping as I opened my mouth and spat out a thin stream of water somewhat forcefully, like a hose.

"You learned Water Gun!" Liz cheered.

"Yeah, but its a long way off." I admitted sheepishly.

"HEEEEEY! I'M BAAAAAACK!" We recognised the cheery voice immediately as we turned to see Mew float over to us, accompanied by a Grovyle and a Charmeleon. "Everyone, this is Azura and Ray!"

"Hey!" The Charmeleon said in a male voice, so I guessed he was Ray.

The Grovyle, who must have been Azura, glared at Mew, as if she let something slip. "Just call me Namae." She told us.

Whilst Ray introduced himself to practically everyone Azur-...er...Namae tried not to mingle. These two were like polar opposites or something!

I noticed Mels walk over to Mew so I joined them. "So your Mew, huh? Good to meet ya." Mels said. "Listen, when I tried to come here I hit something pretty hard, do you know what it was?" What was she...oh yeah! When we heard that noise!

"That was probably my shield." She said with an air of smugness. "You must have had ill intent or something like that."

"Did you?" I asked the oddly coloured Braixen.

She crossed her furry arms. "Fiiine, I MIGHT have been trying to attack you."

"ATTACK US!? Why!?" I shouted.

"Well, there were a bunch of you training and I thought you might've been an army or something...plus when those idiots started fighting I wanted to break it up."

I just stood there for a minute before nodding. "Makes sense."

Mels turned back to Mew. "Another thing...WHY AM I BLUE!?"

Mew shrugged. "I dunno. Some compatibilitys can be...debatable or skerwiffy."

"How can compatibilitys be...those things?" I asked.

"It all has to do with your soul and aura, and how strong and happy they are." She vaguely explained. "Ask a Lucario or something."

I'm getting more and more evidence my life was on cue, because at that moment Harrison walked in on us. "MEW! YOU JUST DUMPED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!"

"Huh?" Mew tilted her head in confusion until her eyes widened in realisation. "Oops. I dropped you when I saw Azura and Ray! My bad!"

I was seriously having trouble figuring Mew out! One side of her was calm and stoic, yet caring and gentle...whilst the other is a forgetful airheaded litle kid! I was tempted to ask her, but decided against it.

"Hey!" Grace called over to us. "Someone else has transformed!"

"Really? Who and into what?" A still annoyed Harrison asked.

She frowned. "I honestly don't know, I think they're disguising themselves somehow...it's possible they're a Kecleon or something similar."

"Hey hey! I think break times over! Back to training!" Latias shouted, making us all groan.

As I went back to Tackle practising, I thought I heard someone behind me...I turned to see Vi. "Hey Vi, what's up?"

"Elin, I feel something weird..." She said as she parted her hair to look at me.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I think my horn's doing that whole emotion sensey thing again. I think somone's...scared or something. Can you come with me?"

"Huh? Where?"

"I think I can find out who it is, just c'mon!" She then grabbed my stub and led me away, did she have any idea where she was going?

"Vi, wait a second. Why did you talk to me."

"Because your my partner." She replied as if it was natural.

"Uhh...since when did we decide tha-"

"I'VE GOT IT!" She abruptly yelled, cutting me off and running off.

"Vi! Wait up!" I called as I followed her to a familiar looking lake. "Hey...this is the lake I came to when I was having my test with Grace..."

"Awwww!" Vi pouted. "I'm sure it's over there somewhere..." She pointed along the lake shore.

"Maybe you just imagined it?" I suggested.

"But I felt it..." She looked downhearted.

I patted her on the...shoulder? "Don't worry about it, let's head back and-"

SPLOOSH!

Both of us turned to see water suddenly start thrashing around in the lake on it's own!

_"H-HELP!"_ "Z-ZORUA!" As we heard the cry a Zorua suddenly materialised where the thrashing water was!

"That's a Zorua!" Vi gasped, it was probably another camper.

"I-I can't swim well!" HE pleaded.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I dived back into the water and swam underneath him. I got kicked several times in the face as I carried him across the water and pushed him onto the side, popping my head above the water afterwards. "Are you okay?"

The Zorua coughed some water out of his lungs before looking back at me. "Y-Yes...thank you for saving me..."

"Just as long as your safe." I nodded as I layed lazily on my back and paddled in a circle, preferring the water.

"Umm...are you the Oshawott everyone is looking for?" He asked hesitantly, which kind of reminded me of something...

"Yep." I nodded. I then stopped and straightened myself in the water as I saw something around his neck, a red scarf. "Wait a minute...Gael?"

"H-Huh?" He buried his face in his soggy scarf. "H-How do you know my name?"

"It's a long story..." I said.

"Your Gael! I remember you!" A certain Ralts beamed. "Remember me? I'm Vi! And this is Elin!"

I frowned at her. "Don't you think we should have eased him into it?"

"...Oh...sorry..." She mumbled, covering her face withher hair.

"...That...makes sense..." Gael mumbled behind his scarf. "Y-You did say osha to me..."

'Kinda hard to cover that up.' I thought as I reluctantly climbed out of the water.

"So, how did you turn invisible like that?" Vi asked curiously.

Gael still looked uncomfortable, but I think he was easing into the conversation. "W-Well, I just turned into a Zorua...and I got scared...I just wanted to hide away somewhere...and then I couldn't see myself in a puddle..."

I thought for a second before I nodded. "You must have created an illusion to hide yourself."

"Yeah! Zorua's are super special at illusions!" Vi giggled.

Gael looked at us both. "T-That does seem to wor-ACHOO!" He suddenly sneezed violently.

"Uh-oh, we'd better get you back to the others, can we explain on the way?" I asked, he just nodded as he started to look sickly. "Okay, come with us."

_SplitWorlds_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Latias yelled at us.

Gael buried his face in his dripping scarf as the legendary bore down on us. "We were finding Geal!" Vi defended us.

"And why didn't you tell US!?"

"Because!...Because...uh-oh..." She hid her face behind her hair.

"Can we get some help for Gael over hear?" I called out.

"You want me to give him an Ember?" Chris suggested, I just sighed.

Grace walked over. "Here Gael, I'll make a moss bed for you."

"Th-Thank you." He sniffled.

"Just for this little act, Elin! I have a little job for you..." Latias glared at me.

"Why me!?"

"Because YOU obviously arranged it!" How!? How was I the mastermind in all this!? "Come on!" She began leading me away.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Janine floating up to Geal, hiding behind her flower. "...Are...are you okay?" She asked Gael.

He turned to her nervously. "I-I'm fine, just a little sick..."

I didn't hear anything else as Latias shoved me along to a clearing where everyone else was, for some reason Matt was standing opposite me. "Hey Elin!" He waved at me.

I hesitantly waved back. "Hey...what's going on?"

"This is an exhibition battle, and your fighter number 2."

I whipped my head towards her. "Wh-What!? Battle!? With Matt!?"

"You heard me." She said as she gave me an encouraging push. "Break a leg! Yours or his, either one wil do." IS SHE INSANE!?

"Mew!" I called to said pokemon.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" She cheered enthusiastically...I hate her at times...

"Go Elin! Show him your Water Gun!" Liz cheered from the make believe sidelines.

"He can use Water Gun?" Harrison mused aloud.

"I'm betting on Matt." Chris stated plainly.

"Good luck, Matt!" Lydia called with a fist-pump.

"COME OOOOOON! GO BOTH OF YOU!" Luke shouted.

"Go! Go! GOOOOO!" Sarah ran around in excitement.

"You can do it Elin! My partner can't lose!" Vi practically screamed...thanks?

"Who should I cheer for?" Ray thought aloud.

"Why are we doing this...?" Namae sighed.

"Come on, Elin! I'm not gonna hold back!" Matt said as he jumped up and down in anticipation.

I. Am. Doomed.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter is late, I'm gonna explain that now.**

**What with school starting back up and me resurrecting an old story back from the dead, my updates are gonna be a bit later then usually. Don't panic I have ZERO intention of giving up this story, it's just...school. Enough said. But seeing as you guys l've this story so much, for those of you who've submitted OC's, you can PM me your OC's introductions and/or transformations for me to slughtly edit, and speed up the next update. Of course I'm more then happy to do their own, so you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Pawniard: Lazy author.**

**I'm doing my best here! But anyway, thank you guys SO much for reading and I'm SO sorry about this, anything to add, Pawniard?**

**Pawniard: Yes actually, I have a certain Razzorow to use Guillotine on...**

**KILLING ONE OF OUR READERS WILL NOT HELP! Sorry again about this! But in four weeks it's Summer Holidays and I can write as much as I want! Thanks again! PAWNIARD PLEASE DON'T KILL RAZZOROW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When Night Falls.

A few feet away from me Matt was stretching (or at the very least attempting to stretch), jumping up and down to keep himself moving and psyching himself up, occasionally making 'first battle' jokes that contained a large amount of overacting.

I was on the other side of the 'battlefield,' trying to not have a panic attack.

I was failing.

I'm not sure what was the exact reason why, maybe it's because Arons are really defensive and the only move I knew that could even do actual damage to Matt I haven't even gotten down right, maybe it's because he's actually excited about fighting me, maybe it's because it was obvious that he actually did pay attenion to his physical ability, or maybe it was a combination of the three.

Regardless, I knew this wouldn't end well for me.

"Alright Elin, let's go!" Matt shouted.

"Everyone can hear you plenty well in your normal voice, Matt," Mew stated.

"This IS my normal voice!"

Sighing, I turned to the pink legendary. "Can we just get this over with? If I'm going to lose, I'd rather just lose and be done with it."

Mew nodded, signalling for everyone to listen to her. "Alright, let's get this fight started. For this fight and for any other fights we shall have between each other, the Pokemon who is knocked out first loses." She waves her hands, telling me and Matt to stand on opposite sides of our makeshift arena, and we do as we are told. "Ready? Begin!"

On instinct, I charged at Matt, thinking that staying on the offensive was my best shot at winning. I slammed into him at full force, and almost instantly regretted it. It felt like I ran straight into a rock- actually, that's exactly what I did, since Matt literally is a rock. My shoulder did not approve of my failure of an attack and was hurting like crazy. Noticing my pain, Matt gave a cold stare, and I assumed he was smiling getting his game face on for no reason due to his face being covered. "What were you expecting, Elin? I've got base 100 defense bitch!" he said almost evilly. I'm pretty sure I heard Lydia making a comment on his statement, but we were both too focused on fighting to listen. He shoved me off him and charged at my shaken self with his own Tackle. Thanks to how slow he is though, I jumped out of the way just in time. I got the idea to just keep running and let him tire himself out, but then I remembered my stamina back in PE and decided against it.

New reason to panic: Matt is incredibly competitive.

Obviously enjoying the fight so far, Matt gave a chuckle, turned around and charged at me again. I jump again, but somehow he hits me. My pain from before wasn't even close to the pain I felt now. He hit like a train, almost as well as he took hits like a brick wall.

Then I noticed something. Matt... Looked different. It took me a while to notice, but I saw that he was engulfed in a blue colored... Something. Flames? Aura? Whatever it was, it seemed that Matt didn't know what it was, since he looked just as confused as me. In fact, once I got back on my fee-flippers, everyone was confused.

"That was definitely not a regular Tackle," Chris said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"An egg move, maybe?" Liz suggested.

"Yep, by the look of it, it's Dragon Rush," Grace replied.

Dragon Rush? Just my luck...

Matt laughed happily, charging at me again, reengaging his Dragon Rush.

Now I was in serious panic mode. What would an Oshawott do, What would an Oshawott do?... Then it hit me: I lifted up my scalchop and used it as a shield against the oncoming Aron.

The attack made contact, and suprisingly, the scalchop worked... Sorta. Matt's sheer power caused me to slip back further the more I defended myself. Matt must have noticed my struggling, for he decided to lower his voice drastically for his next saying. "The force is weak with this one!" I rolled my eyes; he was back to quoting again.

Mew obviously wasn't pleased. "Would you stop with the quoting? Half the readers are groaning right now." There she goes again on that whole 'readers' thing. What is she even talking about?

Matt seemed to focus more on the 'no quoting' part, easing off the force he put in his attack a bit. "What? But with my helmet my Vader voice is aweso-"

He was cut off by a blue ball of energy shot from Mew's paw and exploded a foot from Matt. Lydia was the first to speak. "Was that an-"

"Aura Sphere, yes."

I really wish that Matt didn't have his face covered, because his face was probably comedy gold. "I-I get the message!" he said in a panicked tone.

He turned and continued his charge at me. I held up my scalchop, bracing myself for another Dragon Rush.

Matt's head starts glowing red at some areas.

ANOTHER egg move!? Oh, please no...

Unfortunately for me, when the two of us come into contact I get sent flying. That's an egg move, that's for sure. And I have a feeling it's got some monsterous power behind it, because Dragon Rush didn't even have half that force. "What WAS that!?" Harrison yelled from the sidelines. "I mean, that has to be another egg move, but what?"

Everyone turned to Grace, who was as stumped as the others. "I don't know, actually. I would say Head Smash but Matt isn't hurting from recoil, so-" Grace's eyes opened in realization. "Of course! Matt must have Rock Head as his ability!"

"Wait, seriously?" Matt said. "I have the Rock Head Head Smash combo? As in THE selling point for Aggron!? As Gannon would say it, AW HELL YEAH!" He jumped in the air, jumping happily until he realized that he made another reference. Oh, shi-"

Another Aura Sphere lands right in front of the Aron, making him yelp from fright. I look over to Mew and I see a face of extreme annoyance. "MATT! LAST. WARNING!"

He gulped in fear as I took the oppurtunity to catch my breath. My stomach and chest were really hurting from the multiple hits.

"O-Okay! No more referencing...here I come!" He charged at me again, glowing a blue aura with Dragon Rush.

I knew defending with my scalchop would be difficult with my lessened strength, so instead I put all of my strength into a big jum-OH MY GOD! I leapt like, 10 feet into the air! I waved my arms frantically as I crashed down face first.

"Wooooooah! Elin is a flying Oshawott!" I heard Luke exclaim over my throbbing face.

"Elin can fly! He's like a superhero!" Sarah cheered.

"Most pokemon can jump very very high!" Grace shouted to me, and I thought that only happened in the anime...well, the swirly eyes already got that across.

"Your telling me this now!?" I yelled at her. I stood up as I panted heavily, my stamina was draining fast.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" Matt suddenly said as he looked at Grace. "What move did I use?"

"Dragoh Rush." Grace stated.

"What!? I was going for Head Smash! How do I tell the difference!?" I facepalmed, he couldn't control which one he used! "Oh well! I can still win!...Ummm...Dragon Rush?" He charged at me with a Rock Head.

I knew that at this point dodging would falter, I had to do a stationary attack, so I shot my weak little water stream from my mouth at him. He easily overpowered me and smashed into me full force.

It felt like my ribs and innards had been punched by a champion boxer as I painfully skidded across the sand. Darkness was closing in on my vision as everyones voices became blurred and distant...

Everything was slipping...

...

'GET UP!'

Ouch! My vision instantly snapped into a more clearer view. What was-?

'COME ON ELIN! GET UP!'

Ooooouch! That second shout brought my vision back into full view, that was LOUD!...And familiar...wait..that was Vi! She was talking to me through telepathy!

I suddenly felt some new power rise with in me as I jumped up and turned to Matt with new determination and-hold on, was I glowing blue!?

"Elin! It's your ability! Torrent!" Grace called to me. Alright! Torrent! I felt so PUMPED! This was AMAZING!

"Now it's getting good!" Chris smirked.

With my new power I took a deep breath and spat out a thick forceful jet of water.

"Oh sh-" Matt couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit in the face with my Water Gun, pushing him back as he had to endure it. I stopped to catch my breath as he shook his head wearily. "C'mon!? Torrent had to activate when I was winning!?"

Lydia yelled something again, but I smirked as I had a brilliant plan. "Don't be a prick!" I called to him.

He tilted his armoured head at me. "How could I be a prick? That doesn't make sense." Score one for British insults. "Well then, I'll just have to give it my best shot!" He charged at me with another Rock Head and I had to take another impressive air jump to avoid it, this time landing behind him on my feet.

Matt turned around to face me. "Damn it!" He said, but I was running out of steam as I felt sweat drip down my forehead, I needed to focus on Water Gun the most now that I had Torrent. I spat another blast at him which he narrowly avoided.

"Phew!" He sighed before he dodged another one. I had no other option then to keep firing at him, and he had no choice but to keep dodging.

My onslaught of Water Gun's made me realise just how into the battle I was getting, it felt like all my senses were honed and sharpened for battle, everything seemed clearer. This was what it was like to be a pokemon.

Soon we were both exhausted from our attacking and dodging, I just didn't want to move at all. "Hah...hah...I won't lose!" Matt declared as he came at me with a Tackle, he didn't have enough strength to use his other moves.

I had to plan this carefully, don't ask me how I thought of it it just popped in my head. I waited as Matt came closer...and closer...and closer...

And at the very last second I swerved away and put all my remaining energy into one last Water Gun, hitting him in the side.

"AHHHHHHH!" Matt yelled as he was thrown into a nearby tree, and fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Matt is unable to battle! Elin wins!" Mew announced.

For a minute my mind couldn't comprehend what I'd just done, my body didn't have the same problem as I just fell flat on my back and gasped in deep heavy breaths.

Liz and Harrison poked their heads into my viewpoint. "You did pretty good." Liz nodded.

"Thanks..." I wheezed.

"Here, let me help you up." Harrison offered as I used him as a support.

I plodded over to Matt,who was being helped up by Lydia. "I can't believe I lost..." Matt sighed.

"You'll get over it, you always do." Lydia reassured him.

"H-Hey Matt?" I gasped, turning his attention to me. "G...Great battle..."

"Yeah, you too." Matt said as we shook stubs.

"Here, I've prepared some beds for you two to rest on." Grace smiled. We both thanked her as we were led over to some moss with leaf blankets, it was actually pretty cosy. "You both get some rest, okay?"

"Hm-hm." We both nodded as Grace ushered everyone away from us. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing as I tried to get some well deserved slee-

"ELIN YOU WERE SO COOL OUT THERE!" I clutched my ears as a certain Ralts yelled right in my ear.

"Oooooow!" I said in an annoyed tone, I turned my head to see Vi, Sarah and Luke all next to me. "Hey..." I managed.

"THAT WAS SUCH AN AWESOME BATTLE!" Luke shouted.

"Yeah! You were all 'FWOOSH!' and Matt was all like 'KAPOW!' and it was so cooool!" Sarah squealed as she chased her own tail.

"I thought you were done for for a minute, but you pulled it off!" Vi praised me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, still not over the shouting. "...Actually, you helped a bit, Vi."

"Me?" She pointed at herself. "What did I do?"

"Didn't you use telepathy to talk to me?"

"...WOOOOW! I can use telepathy!?" She gasped. "I wanna try it out! Sarah! I'm gonna talk to you with telepathy!"

"Okay!" The Skitty agreed as the two ran off.

"Wait! I want a voice in MY head as well!" Luke complained as he gave chase.

I sighed as I thumped my head back against the ground, at least I could get some rest now.

Grace came over to us after a little while with two wooden bowls containing some blue juice. "Here you go, these are made from Oran Berries, they'll heal you up in no time at all!"

We both thanked her as we took the bowls. 'So this is Oran Berry juice huh?...Well, try it before you dislike it.' I thought to myself as I tipped the bowl slightly and gulped down a mouthful.

...

WOAH! That stuff was SWEET! I mean sugar covered strawberries sweet! "This is really good!" Matt agreed as we both quickly gulped down the rest, it already felt like my wounds were fully healed and my strength was returning.

"Now just rest for a little longer." The Shiny told us as she walked away, but now the only thing I wanted to do was get out of bed!

"This is boooooriiiiing!" Matt stated.

"I agree with that statement completely." I agreed.

We both couldn't resist and got up, hiding in the bushes and watching the others train. "Did you bring any snacks?" Matt asked.

"If I did I would have eaten them by now." I replied.

"Good point." He nodded.

"Hey."

We both froze. Human voice. Right behind us. We both slowly turned to the individual.

Standing there was a dark skinned guy who looked about 5'6, and he looked pretty skinny, he had blue eyes and...orange dreadlocks?...I'm not gonna question it. He wore a white sleeveless hoodie with brown cargo shorts and brown combat boots.

"Sorry I scared ya." He said in a laid back tone. "Looks like there's a whole bunch of pokemon running around here, you guys having a party or something?"

Me and Matt looked at each other._ "Er, who are you?"_ "Ar, Ar Aron?"

I facepalmed. _"He can't understand us."_ "Osh Wott Oshawott Osh."

"Sorry, can't speak pokemon." He shrugged, verifying my point. "Call me Cooper." Cooper? What kind of a name was that? He nodded to the others. "Mind if I introduce myself?"

Us two pokemon shook our heads, and gestured to the group. "Thanks." He nodded as he stood up.

We walked in to find everyone staring at us, Grace must have seen ahead. Cooper tilted his head in thought. "Y'know, this reminds me of the Mystery Dungeon gam-"

"AHHHHHH!" Guess who jumped up and kicked him twice in the face and knocked him out.

We all stared down at the unconcious Cooper. "What did you do that for!?" I yelled.

"He mentioned IT!" Chris growled.

A-...Namae sighed. "You've gotta work on your anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues!" Behold, the biggest lie this year.

"Is he dead?" Ray asked.

"I'll check." Mew said as she poked him with a stick.

"He's not dead!" Most of us yelled.

"...Hey, what's up with his hair?" Ray pointed and we all looked to see it was getting longer.

"Yep, he's compatible." Mew nodded.

"Grace?" Liz asked as we all turned to her.

"Try guessing." She told us, so our game of 'sick' guessing began once again.

His orange hair slowly turned into orange fur that grew all over his body, apart from his stomach, chest and lower face where cream coloured fur grew.

"Teddiursa!" Sarah guessed.

"Raichu!" Harrison guessed.

"You aren't seriously doing this, are you...?" Namae sighed as she crossed her arms.

Now Coopers teeth sharpened into points as his fingers shrunk down into three rounded, stubby fingers, then his legs shrunk into his slowly lengthening torso until only his now rounded feet were left. He began shrinking as two small blue fins grew out either side of his arm, and his neck bloated up into a yellow buoyancy tube.

"Buizel." All of us said together.

A long orange tail slowly grew out and then split in half at the end, gaining a cream coloured tip. His face pushed itself out into a half-muzzle as his ears disappeared and thin whiskers grew out of black marks on his face, and to finish it off two little tufts grew out of the back of his head. Luckily he had kept his dreadlocks.

"Lucky, he was unconcious so he didn't get any pain." Liz complained, she then walked over and glared at him. "WAKE UP!" She shouted where his ears previously were.

He immediately jumped up._ "Whaaaa!? I'm up! I'm up!"_ "Buiiiiii! Buizel! Buizel!" He then stopped and looked at all of us. _"That came out of me, didn't it?"_ "Buiz Zel Buizel Bui Zel?" We all nodded.

He looked over his new body, flexing his tail and inflating his buoyancy tube before he finally spoke: "This is pretty cool!"

"At least he didn't freak out!" Lydia nodded.

He first turned to Liz. "Hey, what's up with your hair?" He gestured to Liz's purple curls.

"It's dyed." She replied with a shrug.

"It looks good with the fur...oh hey! I kept my dreadlocks!" He smiled, it kinda made me stroke that patch of fur on my head that was a reminiscent of my hairstyle."

"Want us to explain?" Mew asked.

Cooper shrugged. "Sure."

_SplitWorlds_

"This is great!"

"Told you."

Me and an acquainted Cooper were swimming in the lake underwater, Cooper was acting like a guy new to driving a car trying to get his tails to spin together, I can only move mine up and down.

"I've always liked swimming, its just so relaxing to feel weightless and just drift along, y'know?" He said.

"I'm not one for competitive swimming, just fun swimming." I admitted, how our voices travelled through the water I have no idea.

"You think my voice will be this pitch forever?" Cooper asked.

"I dunno, I hope not for me! Mine's all squeaky!" I said, causing him to laugh.

He inflated his tube and floated to the surface, with me following shortly after, we both then noticed the orange sky. "It's getting late." Cooper stated.

Now that I thought about it, all of this had taken place in one day! That was kinda scary when you thought about it!

"Heeeeey!" We turned our voices to Mew, who was at the edge of the lake. "C'mon! It's getting late and we're having dinner!" We both quickly swam over to the edge and climbed out.

A fire was lit thanks to Liz, Chris and Ray, during which I noticed Namae shuffle uncomfortably away from it, guess she didn't like fire. Mels looked like she was trying to cough out a furball. "How do I get my fire to start!?" She asked no one in particular.

"Braixen's use their sticks." Grace told her helpfully.

Mels pulled the stick out of her tail and got a small fire going at the tip. "That's more like it." She nodded.

"Hey! Can I try!?" Luke asked in excitement.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Mels yelled. "Don't touch my stick!"

"Why nooooot?" He gave her puppy eyes, which was quite fitting for a Poochyena.

"...Just...just don't! Okay?" She placed the stick back in her tail.

"I feel your pain!" I called over to her, she looked at me as if I was mad.

Suddenly bowls with blue auras floated above us, thanks to Mew's Psychic. "These are courtesy of Grace!" The pink legendary told us. "So say thank you!"

"Thank you Grace!" We all said as the bowls floated down. I peered in to find some good looking noodles.

"Wait! What about cutlery?" Harrison asked.

"How am I supposed to use cutlery?" Chris waved his wings.

"Hello? Your pokemon? Eat with your hands or paws or whatever." Latias sighed.

"...Sweet." Liz said before she dug in face first. We all just shrugged as we started eating as well, my method was to twizzle it around my stub for an arm before stuffing it in my mouth. Grace really was a good cook.

After dinner we put out the fire (My Water Gun) and walked over to several moss beds.

"Does this mean we're all here?" Namae asked Mew.

"Nope! They'll be more tomorrow!" Mew cheered as the Grovyle groaned. Then Mew turned to Latias. "Now you go and sort the untransformed and uncompatible ones out!"

Latias glared at her. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"Go back there and be the sweaty old man you are destined to be!" Mew said as she pointed onward.

Latias groaned as her image distorted and she turned into the bus driver. "You owe me for this."

"Don't care." Mew smirked as Latias stormed off. "Okay! Night night everyone!"

"G'night." We all said as we relaxed.

It really was eventful today, can YOU say you got turned into a pokemon and met a legendary all in one day?...Didn't think so. I just stayed up drifting looking at the beautiful night sky until I drifted off to sleep...

_SplitWorlds_

"Whaaaaat!?" Kana yelled at the disguised Latias.

"How can you be so heartless!?" Nina pouted.

Latias covered her ears as she had to listen to the ranting of the campers. They had just finished dinner when she returned and said she had been searching all day, and she had made the suggestion that they stopped for the day.

The guy with the DBZ jacket, who was called Dalton, stepped forward. "We have to kerp looking! More people are disappearing! This is serious!"

Connor snorted. More people were going missing with their clothes turning up, who gives two shits? Oh wait, EVERYONE around him, it was just stupid in his opinion.

Louis, Melanie and the green haired girl known as Sana were staying well clear of the confrontation, it was just a bit much for them.

"HOLD UP!" Everyone froze at Latias' cry, then she sighed. "Listen to yourselves, your all getting hysterical. Yes! This is a problem! But shouting isn't gonna change anything!...The best thing to do right now,is to go to sleep, and recharge our energy for a bigger search tomorrow! Now does ANYBODY have ANY complaints!?"

Everyone clammed up.

"GOOD! I'm going to LOCK the doors and BOLT the windows, and youin turnkeep your lights off! Agreed!?" They all nodded. "So what are you standing around here for!? BEDTIME!"

"Rei! C'mon!" Kana called out. The Tree Climber obediently made his way down and filed up with the rest of them.

Latias hurried everyone into their cabins (Noticing Nina stick her tongue out at her) until it came to the ladt of the boys, Sean.

"...You know what's going on don't you?" Sean asked her, she didn't give anything away. "I'm not an idiot, this isn't Britain, pretty sure it's not even Earth...something is going on here...gonna say anything?" She kept her firm face. "...Good talk." He nodded as he walked in.

Latias locked the door behind him and rubbed her temple. If he wasn't compatible they could have a problem...maybe is she used Luster Purge-

'NO LUSTER PURGES!' Mew telepathically shouted at her.

Latias grimaced as the annoying voice rattled in her head. 'I hate you.'

'Feeling's mutual.'

***Sips tea* Ahhh...it sure was nice of NRMania to invite us here.**

**Pawniard: Better author then you at least. *Drinks tea***

**Heeeey...anyway, another chapters done! And I FINALLY introduced Dalton and Sana! As well as Cooper by Bass the Echidna!**

**Pawniard: Took you long enough you shitty author.**

**Awwww...thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! Oh! And the first half of Elin and Matt's fight scene was written by m-meistiNator! So, for the author in question, here's our next matchup!**

**Liz vs. Cooper**

**Yep, I'm doing these each chapter now! So Bass the Echidna! If you want the battle to play out a specific way just PM me!**

**Pawniard: Hey, Two-Tailed Mouse or whatever the hell your name is, since the shitty author forgot to answer your questions I'LL do it. Vi is pretty much dead set on thinking Elin is her partner, its a fact of whether Elin returns that thought, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't for the moment.**

**Please stop calling me that...thank you for reading! See you next chap-**

**Pawniard: HOLD ON!**

**Waaaaaah! What!?**

**Pawniard: Something else is going on!**

**What? Really?**

Janine delicately floated over to Grace and nudged her slightly, the Glaceon stirred but didn't awaken. The Floette nudged her again and this time she did wake up. "Hmmm? Janine? What's the matter?"

"...I...I was wondering if...you could help me with something..." She admitted shyly.

Grace stood up carefully so as not to wake the others. "With what?"

...

Gael couldn't sleep. Ever since Elin and Vi startled him and caused him to trip into the water he had gotten a terrible cold, now he was just trying to suppress his sneezes.

"...Gael?"

"Eep!" He buried his face in his scarf and turned to see Janine floating there. "...Janine?...What are you doing up...?"

"...Ummm...here." She quickly placed something in front of him before hiding her blush with her flower. The Zorua picked the object up with his paws to find it was soft, rounded and pink.

"...Is...is this...a Poke-Puff?" He said shyly.

"I...I wanted to see i-if I could still bake..." She mumbled as she rubbed her flower stalk nervously. "A-And you were sick and I...just...wanted to help..."

Gael looked at the food and then at the Fairy-type, before taking a bite out of it. "It's terrible...isn't it?" The Floette looked close to tears.

"...N-No." Gael said with a small smile. "It's...really nice...thank you..."

The two blushed and hid behind there respective items. "I-I'll place some for...e-everyone f-f-for the morning...then..." She stammered. "...Thank you Gael..."

"No...problem..." He almost whispered as he tried to finish off the Poke-Puff quickly.

**Pawniard:...Now we're done.**

**Well, there's something extra for you readers!**

**Pawniard: *Rolls eyes* Because your soooooo nice.**

***Gets depressed* Please review...**

**Pawniard: They do help this idiot.**

**Your a mean girl...**

**Pawniard:...What did I say...ABOUT MENTIONING MY GENDER!? *Psycho Cut***

**AHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
